The Adventures of Naruko Working title
by Spirtblade627
Summary: What would happen if Naruto was a girl and certain people watched over her since birth? Sasuke/Naruko Naruko/Hinata Naruko/Harem some yuri. WARNING: Lemons/Limes
1. Chapter 1

Naruko just got to the class she beat mizuki and became a ninja. Everyone was fawning over Sasuke what was so great about him she thought she jumped onto the desk right infront of him and glared at him. Then one kid behind her got up and pushed forward on accident. She fell forward and kissed Sasuke by mistake.

Sasuke POV

'She's kissing me the dobes actually kissing me! Her lips there so soft' I look in to her sky blue eyes surprise in them she would probably jump away and kill the guy who knocked her forward 'her eyes are beautiful' I then found myself kissing back but this was to much for her she breaks away then.

General POV

Naruko punches Sasuke across the room "You asshole you stole my first KISS!" she was about to proceed with beating him when Iruka entered telling everyone to take there seats she sits down Sasuke on one side Sakura on the other. 'That Teme how dare he takes my first kiss! I'm gonna get him back! Big time! And to think I was actually gonna forgive him and kill that bastard behind me but then he started kissing back! That pervert! All he wants is my body!' she looks down at her c cup breasts and slim hourglass figure her blond her drawn back in a pony tail 'He just wants to see what's under my jumpsuit that's all he's a pervert like all other men well all except Shino and maybe shika but I did see him eyeing that one girl. Why would he look at her instead of me?"

Sasuke noticed her killing intent seemed to draw away from him. He sighed in relif 'I wonder what she really looks like under that jumpsuit... No! Bad Sasuke! You can't think like that First kill brother then restore clan! Wait restore clan where did that come from!' while he was arguing with him self he barley heard his team being called he had a fangirl and Naruko as teammates 'great now I'm gonna see the dobe even more I really hope she dosen't kill me'

Naruko anger was directed at Sasuke once again as she was on his team 'Damnit why am I on his team he's just gonna try to rape my mouth again!' she voiced her distaste for having to be stuck with the uchiha. Iruka said they break for lunch then she left for lunch

she saw Sasuke out side on a bench she seemingly was walking past normally intill she turned sharpie and punched him in the nuts. "what the hell was that you Ass!" he was in incredible pain

"u fell on me and kissed me" he got knocked on the head

"No Not That You kissed me back you pervert! Your just like all the others trying to get into my pants!" he shook his head

"no dope why would I want to do that?" she glares and rips off her jacket

"this is why!" now in her T-shirt she was displaying her c cup breasts. She noticed him staring "you pervert!" she then started to beat him senseless. She stomped off once done going to find Shino or Shika.

'I can't believe him first he kisses me then he ogles me that teme!' she noticed Hinata behind a tree. "Hey Hinata!" she looks up at her and blushes

"hello N-N-Naruko" her idol was standing right In front of her.

"can I talk to you Hinata?" she nodded then Naruko went on about how she hated Sasuke for being a pervert. Hinata was blushing Naruko head was in her lap so very close to a sensitive part of her body. That's when Kiba made himself known

"Hello there! Ladies! This is quite an interesting picture mind if I join in!" needless to say he went flying.

"I hate that guy!" Naruko shouted "I wish guys were as nice as you Hinata-chan and as good as smelling!" she blushed she wasn't wearing any perfume she was smelling something from down there. She smiled anyway and nodded. They heard Iruka calling everyone back in. Naruko pouted "I was really enjoying me seat here weren't you?" Hinata blushed.

They waited for their sensei's Naruko team was the last finally their sensei came in kakashi told them they would have a test tomorrow Naruko went straight home she went up stairs and into her apartment she headed straight towards then she stopped and turned right there sitting on the couch was a leaf ninja in full battle gear he had black messy hair, blue eyes and ambu pants and a baggy full sleeved shirt. "been awhile Naruko haven't seen you for a bit heard you became a ninja sorry I couldn't come to the ceremony.

" she stares at him "who are you?" he laughs

"what they never told you who I was? I guess all the other times we meant I did have a mask on so that makes sense as for who I am. I would be your fathers brother." she tackled him to the ground tears in her eyes.

"tell me then who is my father?" he shook his head

"I cannot it was his wish for it to remain a secret for your protection you see he was a very powerful ninja and had many enemies so you need to be stronger then I'll tell you." she nodded

"I can't believe it all this time I had a family I was always hated for a reason I don't know I'm glad I have a family now!" she sobbed out. He comforted her

'did that bastard never tell her! She deserves a reason why! As soon as I see him he better be ready for pain!' he thought.

Naruko after she ate some ramen at ichiraku courtesy of her uncle. Went to the huaga compound where she had a what you could call a date with Hinata 'I wonder that smell earlier was that her arousal? Do I turn her on?' she looked down to her groin seeing her hand rubbing the fabric 'or does she turn me on?'

She entered with out hassle and went to Hinata room and entered "hey Hinata!-" she started to say but then her eyes fell upon Hinata masturbating in her underwear "Naruko-chan" she says as she releases. She pulls her fingers out soaking wet. Naruko coughed Hinata snaps out of her bliss "Naru-chan!" she says surprised

"Hinata I never knew you repressed your feelings this much to pleasure yourself please! I'll help you in whatever way I can!" she jumped on top of her a lowered her head to her slit "your so wet I'll help!" she gave a rough in experienced lick but Hinata moaned anyway. Naruko put two fingers in her and pumped them back and forth soon she came.

"Naruko!" she looked at her she didn't look even aroused 'do I not turn you on Naruko?' she thought

"I think we should clean up Hinata-chan"

They cleaned up quickly then talked some Naruko left. "now all that's left to do is find that teme and make him make up for being a pervert!" she searched for him and was about to give up when she saw him brushing off some fangirls. She runs towards him "Teme!" he looks at her

"what do you want dope." the fangirls had hearts in their eyes. She knew exactly how to play him.

"you Pervert!" she punches him "you grope me earlier and then just run off you sick bastard!" the fangirls switched from total fangirl to pissed girl they just heard he violated her! "just because your a uchiha doesn't give you the right to me!" she punches him a few more times then drags him off

"okay I get punched then accused of violating you then punched again and my rep gets damaged and I have to buy you dinner!" Sasuke said

"you violated me! Ogled my breasts and said I was ugly! You are gonna buy me dinner one night and I'm not killing you. Your getting off easy!" they sat down in ichiraku's ramen she had ten bowls

"thank you for treating me Sasuke"

"whatever" he slammed the money down and was about to leave when she stopped him

"Teme your suppose to walk a girl home after you treat her!" he sighed  
>Naruko wrapped her arms around his and hugged him close letting him lead the way. She got glared at by several passing fangirls but she just held on tighter. Once they got there she unlooped her arm "that was very nice teme" she leaned up on her tip toes and kissed his cheek. "maybe next time you want a date you'll avoid violating me" she ran inside<p>

"I feel like I have been tricked"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Naruko was taking a bath and think about Sasuke. 'I wonder why I kissed him like that the other night hes just a teme thats obsorbed with himself. but he has really soft skin and that black hair. Wait! No Naruko bad I will not be like the other girls and go fangirl on him! wait why has he never made a move on any of those fangirls anyway is he gay? No, No, No he can't be that ruin my chance with him! wait what am i thinking? my chance? No I don't Like the teme! I like Sasuke! Yes! I like Sasuke Not the teme! wait... Damnit! I meant I like Hinata! Maybe not love but she sweet caring and he smell I love that smell. Wait I like Hinata! I guess thats true I did help her get release the other day.' Naruko's hands started to drift down and rub herself down there. soon enough her body got it's release she looked at what she had done 'I do like Hinata! I wonder if I could get sasuke to join us.' she shook her head

"this is going to be a pattern isn't it?" she said to herself.

Sasuke POV

I walked away from my apartment. 'I wonder what the dopes doing? last night she kissed me. What was that about? I'll ask her today.' I headed towards the training ground when I arrived I saw Naruko and Sakura. "Hey dope" She was deep in thought she had a confused look on her face. "Dope." she looks to me and blushes but dosen't respond still in thought. "Naruko" she looks at me and smiles

"Yes Sasuke?" 'she called me Sasuke instead of teme weird'

"why did you kiss me yesterday" Sakura's jaw hit the ground. Naruko saw this. and grappled onto my arm.

"Simple teme you took me out for dinner and walked me home you were suppose to kiss me then but didn't so I had to" Sakura glared at Naruko I could guess what she was thinking 'Sasuke's mine! Get away from him!'

"Naruko why are you clinging to my Sasuke." Sakura said in a sickly sweet tone.

"Because it's cozy snuggling up to him like this" she rubbed her body against me emphasizing it. 'oh god she's pressing her breasts against me most restrain dirty thoughts'

Sakura was boiling mad "listen you back off Sasuke now! He's mine!"

"Sakura back off leave Naruko alone. I'm not yours I'll never be" I said 'good by the look on her face she's not going to hurt Naruko'

"Yeah Sakura He's not your He's mine" 'Great Naruko you have to go and provoke her.' she glared at her. rised a first and was about to hit her when I blocked her.

"Leave her alone Sakura" I turn around and lead Naruko "dope you know your making things worse on yourself now why did you really kiss me? do you like me?" Naruko shook her head "Of course not I like Hinata!" she said.

General POV

"WHAT!" Sasuke's yell could be heard across Konoha. Naruko smirked

"your welcome to join us." 'I can't believe I just said that' sasuke second yelled could be heard all the way to Suna. now Naruko deiced to mess with him "yeah and with all your fangirls we could bring Ino in too! Also we could have Hinata's little sister Hanabi!"

At this point sasuke past out. Naruko dragged him back to training grounds and waited for Kakashi. when he got here he explained the bell test. **(A/N:everything the same as the cannon so I'm gonna skip it)**

Sasuke was left alone with Naruko unting her from the post. "you know if you actually helped me in the first place we wouldn't be in this stituation."

"I did nothing wrong you charged at him recklessly."

"I would beat you if you wearn't the one unting me."

"How bout this I treat you to ramen if you stop complaining." he finished untining her and she tackled him to the ground.

"you always know how to make me feel better Sasuke" she rubbed her head against his chest.

"come on Naruko lets just go and have ramen then" she nooded

they ate ramen together and sasuke walked her home again much to the distress of his fangirls. "thank you for the ramen Sasuke." she again pecked him on the cheek and ran in her house. 'why do I feel this way?' she thought

"well looks like little Naruko has grown up" she turns around and there was her uncle. "I swear I'm gone a few hours and you already have boyfriend and the uchiha none less." she blushes "never made you out to be the fangirl type"

"I'm not a Fangirl!" she yelled at him

"sure you not. now before i forget takes these scrolls" she looks at the scrolls he handed her on was kenjustu scroll and the other was a ninjutsu scroll with a blood seal on it. "in the first scroll is a style of kenjustu which would be helpful if you learned the second scroll is your mother's ninjustu which is needed your blood to open it i don't know what in it exactly but I have a guess. to open it just put some of your blood on that scroll." she did so inside the scroll was instructions for ninjustu. **(A/N: I'm not saying what for now but some of you that read the manga might already know)**

Naruko jumped on to her uncle saying "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys question if I do make this into a big harem. Who would you like me to add? These are the ones who will definitely be in it. **

**Konan**

**Ion**

**Shizune**

**Hinata**

**Temari**

**femGaara**

**Temari**

**Haku (I still think she's a girl)**

**Now on with the story!**

Chapter 3

"Avenger in position"

"Future Hokage in position"

"Bubblegum in position. Can I please change my code name?"

"No! Now Move!" the three ninja jumped. Kakashi could her someone screams in pain

"Target, Tora the cat Apprehended" Sasuke called in. Naruko was on the ground fighting to hold the cat.

They were in the mission room. "Why do we have to take these Dumb Missions anyways!" Naruko was grumbling

.

"Keep you place Naruko! You're a Genin a recruit you need to take d-ranks to build up experience and teamwork only then can You Take more Difficult Missions!" Iruka looked up only to see team seven ignoring him. "HEY PAY ATTENTION!"

"Well I'm not taking anymore missions until you give us something a real ninja should do!"

The Hokage sighed "very well I will Give You a C-Ranked Mission let the client in!" an old drunkard came stumbling in. He had a sake bottle in hand.

"Who are the brats? I'm paying for real ninja not some kids that just got out of diapers" His speech was slurred from all he drank. He got cold stares from the Genin. Then kunai laws thrown into the wall next to him "Arrgh!" everyone's gaze turned to Naruko whose arm was raised.

"Sorry hand slipped" she said in a sickly sweet tone.

"You have nothing to worry about it. these are Genin but I'm a Jonin if any bandits come along I'll take care of it" Kakashi said.

They Were walking along the road when Kakashi spotted a puddle. It hadn't rained for days how could there be a puddle he was about to walk into their trap when Naruko Threw a kunai at the ground near the puddle with an explosive tag attached. It went off "AHHH!" two ninja went flying they recovered quickly and went after the bridge builder Sasuke acted fast he launched a kunai at the chains they had and pinned them against the tree. He then grabbed their arms and kicked both of them. They detached the chains and again went after the bridge builder. Then Kakashi intervened and knocked them both out.

"Sasuke Naruko Good work. Sakura next time you freeze up you might be dead. Now Tazuna why were those ninja after you. If high ranked assassins were after you this would be at least a b-rank maybe higher." **(A/N: Generic Explanation that's in every fanfiction that follows the storyline) **

They were walking down the road when a sword flew overhead "Down!" Kakashi yelled. The sword got stuck in the tree. Then a Ninja appeared on top of the sword.

"well what do we have here? Kakashi of the Sharingan and a bunch of snot nosed brats." Sasuke started to freeze up.

"And Zabuza the demon of the mist." All of the Genin were frozen by the killer intent. Of the two Jonin. "Sasuke, Naruko, Sakura don't worry No matter what I always protect my comrades." **(5 minutes later)**

Kakashi was trapped in a water prison "Well this is Ironic" he looks towards his squad "Run! You don't stand a chance against Zabuza!" Naruko and Sasuke share a smirk.

"sorry sensei but Shinobi that Disobey orders are trash" Sasuke said

"And Shinobi that Abandon their Comrades are worse than trash" Naruko finished "Sakura Protect The Bridge builder. Me and Sasuke will take care of him"

Sasuke charged in followed by Naruko. "Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruko yelled and twenty more Naruko's popped in to existence.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke launched a fireball which a few water clones blocked with their bodies. In the resulting steam Naruko's Clones emerged. Most of them were Dispatched by the remaining Shadow Clones. But Naruko herself made it through.

'I'm really glad that scroll had more than one Jutsu' she thought. She threw one kunai.

"You Think you Can hit me with one kunai? You're wasting your time."

"Multi-Shadow Shuriken Jutsu!" The kunai multiplied into fifty more.

"Well shit" He Jumped back releasing the water prison. Kakashi moved fast out of the way of the kunai.

He quickly dispatched Zabuza. Then when he was about to deal the killing blow to senbon needles pierced his neck. "Your right this is your last battle" there in a tree was a Mist Hunter ninja. Kakashi checked his vitals. He appeared to be dead. "thank you for your help leaf ninja now I can Finally return home" the ninja said.

Kakashi Started to walk off then fainted. "Sensei!" Sakura yelled.

Naruko looked at Sasuke "Nice work Teme"

"You too Dope." The carried Kakashi to the bridge builder's home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kakashi had just woken up from being unconscious. He called his team in. "Zabuza is alive" he said Sakura gasped while Naruko and Sasuke merely nodded.

"How do you know Sensei?" Sakura said. She gets stares from everyone

"Sakura shut up" Sasuke said.

"Yes Sasuke!"

"Anyway. We need to prepare so starting tomorrow we start training to fight Zabuza. That is all." They all walked out of the room.

Naruko turned to Sasuke "Hey Teme I have this training scroll. It has a few jutsu we haven't learned and some exercises that will improve are abilities in combat. Want to go train?" he smirked.

"Sure how bout in the woods quite, no one will interrupt us and sound doesn't carry very far." She nodded.

"let go. Oh and teme" he looks at her. She knees him in the groin. "don't try anything funny." She walked off.

"right will do." He said in a strained voice.

Sasuke was a little disappointed all she had in the scroll was the body flicker Jutsu and some chakra exercises. Right now they were climbing trees… with no hands. They practiced until dusk. "Hey dope we should head back now. It's getting dark" she shook her head.

"You can if you want. I'm going to keep on training." He glared at her then walked off.

It was morning Naruko had trained all night and pasted out do to chakra exhaustion.

Haku was walking in the forest when she spotted Naruko. 'that's the ninja from earlier' she walked over and knelt next to her. She shakes her until she woke. "wake up you'll catch cold if you sleep here"

"hello there who are you" Naruko sat up.

"My name is Haku" she said

"My names Naruko so why are you out here sis?"

"I'm collecting herbs. So someone precious to me can get better." She indicates to the basket of herbs. "you're a ninja right?" Naruko nodded "tell me Do you have someone precious to you?"

"someone precious?"

"yes your not ever truly strong until you have someone precious to you to protect."

Naruko thought about Sasuke and Hinata as well as her uncle "yeah I have someone precious to me sis"

"good and by the way I'm a guy" Naruko looks at her weirdly then smirks

**Warning: Lemon Start**

"sure you are." Naruko said seeing through her lie

"I am-*gasp*" Naruko's hand was in Haku's Kimono. Touching the line on her panties where her entrance is.

"yep defiantly not a guy" she rubbed it more back and forth. Haku moaned. She reached her fingers around the hem of her underwear and plunged in. Haku screamed.

"Naruko!" she released immediately. Naruko smirked.

"So soon Haku-chan I was just having fun." She had collapsed on the ground now stomach up on the ground. She was squirming slightly her body aching for more. "you want more Haku-chan?" she nodded meekly "Say it out loud"

"I want more Naruko-san" she said quietly

"What was that I couldn't hear you"

"I want more Naruko!" she said so she could hear it clearly.

"still nothing. I guess you don't want me to continue."

"No! I Want you to pleasure me more! Please Naruko-san! Don't Stop!" she yelled. Naruko smirked getting what she wanted to hear. She slipped her fingers out of her.

She opened up her Kimono revealing her budding breasts. "No bra? You are quite dirty aren't you Haku-chan." Haku merely nodded. She brought her face close to haku's then lowered it down and started to suck and lick on her neck. She trailed her way down occasionally nipping her. When she reached her breasts she stopped and brought her mouth to the left nipple she then started to suck on it while kneading the breast with her right hand.

This was a completely new world to Haku. She had frequent gasps and moans. Then Naruko Switched breasts and gave the other the same treatment. She lowered her head down from Haku's breasts continuing her trail of hickeys and bite marks a little lower down.

She then reached her panties. She quickly took them off Haku and tossed them away. She gave Haku a big hickey just above her slit. She then brought her face to her entrance. Haku could feel her hot breath against her slit. She was squirming more now wanting it even more.

Naruko gave a rough lick. "Naruko! More!" Haku gasped out. She took a few more experimental likes then. Seeing Haku was aching for release. She delved her tongue hungrily in. as she ate her out she brought her hands to Haku's ass.

She spread her butt cheek and slipped a finger inside her ass making Haku Gasp out. She then stopped and brought her left hand and thrusted two fingers inside her. She then moved her mouth to start nibbling a sucking on her clit as well as pumping the finger in her ass in and out. This didn't take long to make Haku Orgasm two more times one after another. She was now satisfied in complete bliss.

**Lemon end**

Sasuke was walking through the woods Naruko had never come in last night and he wet to find her. "Naruko! Where are you!" he yelled.

Naruko and Haku heard this yell. "quick Hide Haku" Naruko quickly helped tie Haku's Kimono and gave her basket. And Haku jumped in to a bush hiding from Sasuke.

Sasuke spotted Naruko and ran over to her. "There you are Naruko. You never came in last night."

"sorry Sasuke I lost track of time. Just let me collect my things"

"fine just hurry up" as soon as he was out of sight Haku came out.

"That was to close huh Haku-chan" she nodded. Naruko realized Haku had a huge blush. "Whats wrong Haku?" she said.

"it just that I never pictured myself doing that." Naruko then felt incredibly guilty.

'I Forced Haku to do something she really didn't want to do. So technically I'm a rapist.' Haku noticed the guilty look on face and how it was getting worst.

"Don't get me wrong Naruko I really enjoyed it I just never thought in my life I'd have well… sex" Naruko gave a little smile.

'it's funny we just finished being intimate and she still so uncomfortable about talking about sex.'

"Um Haku I have a question" she looked at Naruko "does this mean we are in a relationship like girlfriend and um girlfriend" she blushed at this as did Naruko then nodded.

"I guess it does but Naruko there is something I must tell you first." Naruko stared at her. She then explained the situation and who she was and how she was related to Zabuza. Naruko just sat and listened. Haku even explained her past.

"The way I see it Haku it seems like this Gatou guy is gonna betray you" Haku nodded coming to the same conclusion. "Now we just need to find a way so we both survive this and get this Gatou guy." And so they planned on how to defeat Gatou.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: Okay guys just one more chapter till the wave arc is over and I focus more in on Sasuke, Naruko's and co. relationship more. The current people in the Harem are**

**Konan**

**Ino**

**Shizune**

**Hinata**

**Temari**

**femGaara**

**Temari**

**Haku (I still think she's a girl)**

**I might add some of the girls to the harem or have a threesome with them but these are the other pairings I plan to have in here.**

**Tayuya/Shikamaru**

**Yugao/Kurenai**

**Tenten/femneji**

**Shino/OC**

**Anko/? (I don't know who I will pair her with yet but there will be a threesome with her in it)**

**Now on with the story!**

**Disclamer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters**

**WARNING: LEMON/LIMES YURI**

Team Seven was on the bridge they knew this was the last chance for Zabuza to attack and he would be here. Him and Haku appeared from the mist. They engaged in minor combat biding their time. Haku was confused as to why Naruko wasn't there.

Kakashi had chosen to let Naruko sleep in. and she was mad an partly glad she had started to run to the bridge then doubled back to beat some thugs and see Inari off when he goes for help and now Tsunami was asking what Kind of reward she wanted and she do anything she wanted to repay her from saving her and her son. Naruko looked at the clock and thought 'I have time we are only waiting anyway.'

She stands on her tip toes and kissed her which stopped Tsunami from talking. The kiss was broken before it got passionate she was saving that for Hinata. She brought her down on the couch. "Oh so that's what you want" she gasped out. Naruko proceeded to give her a hickey on the neck. She tugged on her shirt singling that she wanted it off. She breaks away so Tsunami could do just that.

Naruko then attacked her breasts sucking on her left nipple and nibbling softly on it. Gaining a loud moan from Tsunami. She switched nipples and while she was sucking on that one she trailed her left hand down her chest and in to her skirt. She then brushed aside the hem of her panties and stuck two fingers in her eliciting a moan from her. It had been far too long since she had any kind of sexual contact.

Naruko started to pump her fingers in and out of Tsunami then removed them and detached her mouth from her nipple with a pop. She slid her out of the skirt then removed her soaking wet panties. She brought her mouth down there and started to eat her out. It took only minutes for Tsunami to release.

Naruko was about to continue when Tsunami flipped them so she was on top. "Please Naruko-san relax this is your reward not mine." She took off Naruko's jacket and pulled off her t-shirt. She was slightly jealous to see she had C cups where she had Bs and Naruko was only fourteen!

She then started a trail of bite marks down her collar bone. She then took one of her nipples in her mouth while with her other hand she pinched the other nipple. She then proceeded to tug and pull on it, this making Naruko gasp.

She then gave the same treatment to the other breast. Then she took Naruko's pants off. She could see she was completely wet down there. She started to slowly take her silky white underwear off. She then slowly licked Naruko's inner thighs giving her a few bite marks here and there. She then lifted her head up. Reached down under the couch and there was a box. She opened it and there were to small egg shaped vibrators.

She took one then lowered herself back down. Then turned it on, She then touched I to Naruko's slit opening it up. Once again this earned a moan. She rubbed it back and forth she then started to lick the edges where her juice was flowing out.

This was all too much for Naruko and she climaxed "Tsunami!" she screamed. While she was getting down from her high, Tsunami was still at work. She reached her and down and stopped her.

**Lemon End**

"What is it?" she asked

"I need to go. And help my team out they probable need me" she nodded they got dressed quickly and Naruko left.

When Naruko got to the bridge she saw Haku's crystal ice mirrors and Kakashi fight Zabuza. Oh and Sakura doing nothing again big surprise.

She ran and peaked in between the mirrors and saw Sasuke being threatened by Haku to keep his distance from her. 'Aw she cares for me' she sees a few needle's at the non vitals. 'Maybe I should stop her'

"What do you mean stay away from Naruko? She's mine!" Naruko smirked.

'Maybe this is good for him.' She thought then she sneaked in to there announced her presentence.

"Hey Teme I'm her to save your butt!" he and Haku just stare at her then they say together.

"What the hell took you so long!" they then glare at each other.

"Haku, why are you fighting Sasuke?" Sasuke had a confused look on his face.

"I thought it would add to the realism if I hurt him and threw threats." Naruko gave her a smile and nodded. Sasuke was confused as hell now.

"What do you think? Five minutes or less before he gets here?"

"I would say three" they then hear the chirping of birds. "Zabuza!" But before Haku could act Naruko threw a kunai between the mirrors and it landed right between Zabuza and Kakashi.

"Zabuza this is your last battle!" Then both Kakashi and Zabuza see the kunai land in between them. "Well this is ironic… again" it goes off. They are knocked back.

"Shit!" they yell together. Naruko, Sasuke and Haku run towards them.

"Naruko, what was that!" He yelled at her. She just gives a sheepish smile and scratches the back of her head.

"To stop you from killing Zabuza and ruining the plan." She said simply.

"What plan?" Sasuke asked.

"The plan to get Gatou to reveal himself and admit he was going to kill Zabuza anyway." Haku said.

"Naruko, that's not going to happen. We have to kill Zabuza to stop him. Gatou isn't just gonna reveal himself to our conve-"

"Well what do we have here a bunch of washed up ninja." Gatou said from the end of the bridge with about fifty bandits surrounding him.

"It seems I stand corrected."

"You see Zabuza I never planned on paying you."

"We know" they all said.

"I was going to kill you when you were exhausted."

"We know" they all said again.

"With all these thugs here" he was cut off when a rock hit his head that Naruko had thrown.

"We know! Just shut up already!"

"Arrgh! Attack them!" the thugs started to approach.

"Um Naruko what part of your plan was to deal with the bandits he brought?" Kakashi asked.

"Well you see sensei I kinda counted on you two not exhaust each other and for you guys to handle them."

"I see… Wait I know! Sakura!" he called.

"Yes Sensei?"

"I want you to charge into that mob I hear they're a bunch of wimps!"

"Yes Sensei!" He smiled under his mask.

'Yes know we will final-' Just then a single cross bow bolt landed in front of the thugs.

"Don't you even try it you'll have to go threw us first!" Inari just arrived with the whole village behind him.

"Son of a bitch! We were so close!" Kakashi was now crying.

"There's too many of them! Run!" one of the thugs yelled and the fled.

"Wait get back here!" Gatou Yelled then the villagers swarmed him a dealt there revenge of years of hardship and suffering.

The Bridge was now complete and team seven, Zabuza and Haku were leaving. "Where will you two go now?" Kakashi asked them. They didn't know.

"Come with us to the leaf village!" Naruko said. They just stared at Naruko.

"Naruko I don't think that's a good idea." Kakashi said.

"Come on sensei you always said how the ninja villages are always looking for more power. So getting a new Jonin and bloodline trait would be welcomed!"

Kakashi sighed. "Fine but you have to explain it to the Hokage." He said

Zabuza looked like he didn't like the idea. "I don't think that will work we will continue on our way. It's better than" he turned to see Haku looking at him coldly.

"Zabuza-sama we are going to the leaf village." She said in a sweet voice that sent a chill up everyone's spine. Zabuza looked like he was going to say something when she brought a smile upon her face and that settled it.

When the ninja were walking away Inari asked "what are we going to name the bridge?"

"The Great Naruko Bridge" Tsunami said. Tazuna stared at her but she gave him the same icy look Haku gave Zabuza complete with the smile. 'Look forward to seeing you soon Naruko-chan' she thought.

**A/n: Well that was a longer than normal chapter I was writing this since noon, I really lack inspiration but next chapter go into the relationship more. So see ya next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: originally I planned on abandoning this story after a few chapters Since there is a problem with my account I can't see the stats on how many people are reading it. BUT after me email getting spammed with people favoring this story and putting it on their alerts I decided to go and continue it and since the people that are favoring this and putting it on their alerts that made me want to continue I'm gonna list their pen name's.**

**TheJollyReaper**

**Godstrike**

**Throy567**

**Football legend**

**Sayuri-Yuuko**

**Thanks you guys for inspiring me to continue! Please Review! Now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters**

**WARNING: LEMON AND LIMES**

When Naruko and co. got back they had a little trouble at the gates, you know cause they had a rouge ninja with them that attempted a coup d'état in his former village. **(A/N: it was a bitch to spell that) **They sent them straight to the Hokage with full ANBU escort. When they enter the Hokage's office Sarutobi was reading a book. As soon as he saw Zabuza the book hit the floor his jaw following close behind.

"Hey there old man Hokage!" Naruko said breaking the tension.

"Naruko could you please tell me why you brought a S-ranked Rouge ninja into my office?" He said as calm as he could when some possibly that was hired to kill him was standing in the room.

"Well you see I kinda convinced him and Haku there to come to the village and be ninja here." She said while scratching the back of her head nervously.

"Naruko you see-" Before the third could say more he was cut off by Naruko.

"According to what we were taught in the academy The ninja villages always want more ninja for more strength and how can you say no when a, quote "S-ranked Ninja" unquote is on your doorstep?" she asked.

"Naruko it's not that I don't want them to be ninja's here it's that the council might not to ris-" she cut him off again.

"Haku here has a bloodline trait that I'm sure the council would love to have a clan here with. It's the ice chakra nature!" she countered.

'Damn this girl beat me at my own game, politics' Naruko then smirked.

"And as you know sensei every Ninja clan that is based here head has a spot on the Shinobi council!" he took a deep breath hoping he could turn this around.

'If the council hears I let a potential clan with a bloodline trait get away then I'm screwed hopefully I can get her to stay and Zabuza to go.' He thought

"And old man she only stays if Zabuza stays"

'I'm screwed' The Hokage weighed his options let Zabuza stay and get grilled by council or let him and Haku leave and get grilled and possible evicted from his position.

He sighed in defeat "Fine Naruko they can stay I'll inform the council and commission housing for the two. He called his secretary in and told her to bring a letter he wrote out to the council elders. "it might take awhile for them to organize the housing so until then you will have to find somewhere to stay" then the secretary walked back in and handed him two slips of paper.

"I stand corrected. The Housing is ready now. Zabuza this is your address." He handed one piece of paper to Zabuza. "and Haku yours" he handed her another. "oh and before I forget here." He put two leaf headbands on his desk one of them on top of a Jonin uniform for Zabuza. "dismissed"

Haku and Naruko were walking to her address together to see her place. Naruko was concerned it was some dump like her apartment. Haku had offered for Zabuza to stay with her but he turned it down saying she need to learn to rely on her own strength some.

When they arrived Naruko was quickly proved wrong that it was a dump. It was a fully fledged Clan Compound! "Wow! Just wow!" Naruko exclaimed.

"It is quite big but I'm sure Naruko-san's House is bigger." Naruko quickly shook her head.

"My place is this rundown little apartment. It pales in comparison to this place" this shocked Haku.

"That's it then!"

"huh?" Naruko said confused.

"You are moving in with me and that settles it!" she walked into the compound's walls followed closely by Naruko.

When they entered they saw it was complete with a kyo pond in the back and a large training plaza on the side with numerous Sakura trees surrounding and a large amount of flora. As well as a full staff under the council's pay. "are you sure Haku I don't want to intrude."

"Naruko this place is huge and it would get very lonely without anyone here with me" she says and gives Naruko a very sad and disappointed look. That settled it for her she was staying if just to keep Haku company. As they entered the house and found their way to the master bedroom they saw the closet was fully stocked with formal, casual and ninja cloths.

"Wow good things there more then enogh clothes for me here Naruko."

"Why?" Haku gives her a smirk.

"because we can get rid of that horrible jumpsuit" she stares at Haku then gives her a cute pouty look.

"I'm sorry if this is all that I can afford, its not my fault." Haku giggled at her look.

"well now it isn't we have a bunch of ninja cloths which well show off your beauty" Naruko nodded.

And so they started to talk about stuff I Can only Imagine the horrors of the feared the dreaded the, the , the girly stuff. **(A/N: I'm serious any of you girls out there reading this it scares the shit out of any guy with sense we don't know what your talking about and if we say something you get mad at us and with some of the more vicious girl try to kill us I'm telling you there's nothing more scary then a woman enraged)**

Meanwhile with Sasuke.

**Sasuke POV**

I think I finally have come to turns with my feelings for Naruko. 'How do I tell her how I feel?' I thought 'Ah Sasuke what are you doing you're a guy and guys down talk about their feelings!' **(A/N: that is a sexist stereotype we just down talk about it with other guys. Also only if the girl is really mad and hot.) **'I know I'll just ask her on a date. We go and eat ramen together all the time all that different is that it's a date. The walking her home and the kiss goodnight happen all the time too.' I thought I than went to find Naruko.

It didn't take long to find her it looks like she was about to head in to a basic ninja scroll shop. "Naruko wait up!" she turned and waved at me.

"Oh hey Sasuke what is it?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go get some ramen tonight?" she blushed.

"What like a date?" All eyes turned to us. Most of the civilians thinking on how could me the last Uchiha ask a so called nobody like Naruko out. I spot some of the fangirls in the crowd. I then swallow my pride and respond.

"Yes a date." She then blushes more so and thinks about before nodding

"Sure Sasuke I'd love to." She said. This got gasps from everyone especially the fangirls. "but first help me shopping ok?" I nodded. And follow her into the shop. She picks out a few premade sealing scrolls. I noticed a hate filled glare from the shopkeeper at her. But when I put the things on the counter he rang them up half price. It was the same with the other stores we then go to ichiraku's and have ramen in the small talk we had I learned she was staying at Haku's.

I walk here there. But before she goes in she turns around and kisses me on the lips. She blushes heavily and run's in.

**General POV**

Naruko then ran in and hopped into bed with Haku and went to sleep her dreams filled with a certain beloved teme.

**A/N: Sorry no lemon this chapter but I did say I'd work on the story a bit more. But don't worry next chapter I will have a Naruko/Hinata lemon so please review and I'll see you next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: well as irony had it as soon as I posted the chapter yesterday which in it I complained that I couldn't see my story stats and today I come home and check and it worked. So if anyone works on support that read my story and fixed that I thank you. Turns out My story has over 1k hits and about eight hundred views. So I promised a Hinata/Naruko lemon chapter so on with it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters**

**WARNING: LEMONS AND LIMES**

Naruko woke up finding Haku's head lying in between her breasts. She smiles 'that's right I'm staying at Haku's now. I wonder what will happen now? I mean me and Haku are girlfriend and' She blushes 'girlfriend, I already Admitted I like Hinata, I had sex with Tsunami in the wave and I just went date with Sasuke last night.' She was very confused on what to do 'I'll tell Haku today she deserve to knows she's not the only one in my heart. Then if everything works out I'll go see Hinata-chan' she sighs

"who am I kidding? It will never work out." She sighs again.

"What won't work out?" Naruko jumped. Then looked down at Haku who was gazing up at her.

"Well there's something I need to tell you" Naruko said dreading what would happen.

"Can it wait until later I want to sleep in" she snuggled back in to Naruko, bringing her body closer to her. Naruko blushed as she realized as unlike herself who was clad only in her underwear. Haku was stark naked under the sheets.

"I'm not sure it should" She was about to continue when she "epped" when she felt Haku's right hand grasp her breast.

"It's either we sleep in today Naruko or we do something more… intimate." She trailed her left hand down to Naruko's panties and rubbed the outside of them. She then got on top of her and started to hungrily kiss her neck.

"Haku *moan* we *gasp* need to *Epp!* talk about this!" she managed to quickly say before Haku nipped her again.

"mmhmm" was all Haku did to respond. She then proceed to slither down her body until her head was even with Naruko's panties. She pushed aside the hem of the panties with one hand and was about to dive into her folds when Naruko grabbed both sides of her head with her hand stopping her.

"Haku I need to tell you this right now or I might not be able to ever." Haku pouted and sat up alongside Naruko.

"What is it? It must be important if you stopped yourself from getting release after two weeks of not having sex." She looked at Naruko with a small smile but was greeted by a guilty look. "Naruko, whats wrong?"

"Please let me finish before you interrupt but I cheated on you." Naruko paused giving her a chance of an outburst but when she didn't she continued. "First it was just a few days after you and me got together it was with Tsunami. Then just the other night I went on a date with Sasuke nothing happened though. Also you should know before I met you I had feelings for a girl Named Hinata and I still do and I have had thoughts of having a few other girls too. That's all I won't blame you if you hate me." Naruko looked even more guilty than before but Haku did something she didn't expect. She kissed her.

"Naruko I could never hate you." She kissed her again then pulled back and looked directly into her eyes. "I don't care how many other girls you like or are in a relationship with it actually makes me happy. Because one day that might mean we have a big family. As for the Uchiha it only makes sense I am a woman and I can only fulfill so many desires you have and we will need a man in our lifes if you are to have children and I am to rebuild my clan. That's if you mind sharing him." Naruko blushed bright red.

"Haaaakuuu! It's just a crush it's not going to go that far!" Naruko whined. Which made Haku giggle.

"all in all I don't mind as long as you stay here by my side to keep me company." She was about to lean in for a kiss and return to their fun when there was a knock on the door.

"Haku-san." A male voice said from the other side. "I must remind you that you have a council meeting you must attend. Please get dressed and I shall escort you there." Haku sighed.

"That must be the aide the note that was with the addressed mentioned" she looked to see Naruko smug smile on her face. "Oh be quite" Haku got up and get dressed in a kimono quickly. (then same one you see in the wave arc.) she exited but not before kissing Naruko goodbye. The aide looked in when she opened the door. He gave a small bow.

"I am sorry for interrupting your ministrations Naruko-san" he exited singling for Haku to follow him. Haku gave Naruko a smug look of her own.

"Oh be quite." Haku giggled and followed along.

Naruko got dressed herself she chose to wear a red battle kimono with a fishnet shirt underneath and a matching skirt which ended a bit above the knees and some tight black Kunochi shorts she had on the standard black ninja sandals. The battle kimono ended a bit short revealing some of her smooth stomach.

'Sasuke would have a heart attack if he saw me like this.' She thought she then spotted a blood red sash and tanto that completed the look. She looked herself over in the mirror 'maybe he would die on sight.'

Naruko then got this idea in her head she made a hand sign and transformed into that girl Tenten she saw around the village. She quickly wiped some blood from her nose. 'I'm getting more perverse from hanging out with Sasuke I just know it.' She dispelled the Jutsu.

She started to head towards the Hyuga compound giving several guys nosebleeds as she pasted unfortunately one of them was Kiba he jumped in front of her.

"Well hello there my sexy Naruko!" He starts to ogle her.

"bug off Kiba" he though did not.

"how bout you and me go to somewhere nice and quite so we can continue this conversation?" she did not like how he said conversation. She quickly looked around to see if Shino was anywhere around to save her.

"No Kiba"

"You know you want to I'll give you a real nice time" Naruko starts to walk away.

"Kiba I was once ignorant like you and even then it wouldn't happen." But kiba wouldn't take no for an answer he sneaks up behinds her and lopps his arm behind her and rested his hand on her ass.

"I don't think you get it I'm not taking no for a answer." That's were Kiba luck had run out. Naruko was gonna beat him till he was purple.

"What are you doing Inazuka-san" no he had much more to worry about you see on Haku's way back she had crossed paths with them about at the time where she heard Naruko tell Kiba to leave her alone and to see him grab her ass.

"Who are you-" he stopped talking as he turned around to see the huge amount of killer intent at him as much as ten jonin. Kiba may think he was the alpha male but he was stupid he did what any would have done HE RAN LIKE HELL.

"What was that?" Haku asked.

"Kiba he thinks he's top dog and needs to prove it all the time."

"is he?"

"No way his mom is."

"Well I have a few more errands to run Naruko-chan" she waved as she ran off.

Soon Naruko arrived at the Hyuga compound she again got in easy an went to Hinata's room. There she was on her bed asleep… in her underwear. Naruko noticed her b-cup breast were developing nicely and admired them for a moment then she went over and close the door behind her. She leaned over on top of Hinata and gaze at her. Hinata's eyes fluttered open she looked at Naruko and leaned up and kissed her.

She broke the kiss. "Naruko please take me here."

"Hinata." She leaned up and kissed Naruko again.

"Please Naruko. Don't I turn you on?"

"of course you do Hinata its just you should know I am already in a relationship with a girl named Haku. She's okay with me being with other girls too but I thought you needed to know before we did anything." She took a few moments to digest this information.

"Naruko I don't care if I have to share you as long as I can have a place in your heart I'm happy." She leaned up and kiss her with fire.

The kiss got more passionate. Naruko broke it for air then quickly remove her bra. She then sucked her nipple hungrily. "Naru! *moan* Ko!" she moaned. Then Naruko detached her mouth and pinched both her nipples earning a gasp.

She then proceeded to tug and pull on them stretching Hinata's breasts. She stretched them out as far as she could then released them and watch them snap back in place. She giggled. "wow you really are cute like this." She started to rub Hinata's panties. She squirmed from it.

"Naruko don't tease me like that." She said as she squirmed even more.

"Why Hinata-chan its so fun." She said taunting her. But she forgot she was taunting a Hyuga.

Hinata flipped them so she was now on top she practically tore Naruko's shorts of then she focused chakra to two of her fingers and hit a never down there. Then she started lick her rapidly. She was quite inexperienced at it not even parting the folds. But still the way she was doing it fast made Naruko, moan. She wanted her to do it faster. Then Hinata delved her tongue in. exploring her inner depths.

Naruko felt like she was about to release but then she couldn't it just kept building and building. "what did you do Hinata?" she looked up and stuck two fingers in her place.

"I hit a nerve that keeps you from having release." She said simply then delved in to her again. She then climbed on top of her in the 69 position. "Um Naru-chan could you" Naruko was one step ahead she started to eat her out she then hot a evil idea.

She focused chakra in her fingers and started to tap Hinata it took her three tries but she hit the nerve. Hinata looked back knowing she did it. "did you just?" she let her actions answer her. When she started to attack her with fire. Hinata moaned and he face hit the bed. She was building extremely fast. "I won't let you do better!" she put two fingers in her and pumped in and out while she used her moth to suck and nibble on Naruko's clit.

They were both building to the point where they were going insane. Finally the chakra wore off at the same time and them both had massive orgasms. Gushing into each other's faces. Hinata flips to she's facing Naruko. They start lapping up their juices off each other. When they finish they cover themselves up with the sheets and starts to doze off.

"Naruko?" Hinata asked.

"Yes Hinata?"

"Um" she blushed. "maybe next time we can role play a little bit before." Hinata blushed more from admitting her fetish.

"Sure Hinata."

"Can it be schoolgirls at play please?" Naruko had to restrain herself from giggleing.

"Of course it can Hinata."

**A/N: Wow that was a long chapter**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay so this has been getting a lot of views and I noticed my chapters are starting to get longer so I'm gonna try to keep them around 1500 words and focus more on the story as well as the lemons more.**

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**WARNING: LEMONS AND LIMES**

Hinata woke up when she noticed lights shining through her window. 'I had a dream about Naruko-chan again. I really need to work up the courage to tell her' She snuggled up to the source of warmth and rested her head on her softer than usual pillows. She reached up and fluffed them some. But then she heard a moan. Her eyes snap open and she sees Naruko there and she was laying her head on her breasts not her pillow.

"Naru-Chan!" Hinata says surprised.

"mmm. Hinata did you not get satisfied from this morning?" Naruko asked. Then it hit her. Naruko and her really had sex and it wasn't a dream she also noticed they were both naked. Unsurprisingly she fainted.

Hinata woke to see Naruko shaking her. "Hinata-chan, Hinata-chan!" when she saw how close their faces were Hinata nearly fainted again. But before she could Naruko kissed her. "Please don't faint on me again." She nodded slowly.

"Did we… are we really?... Did I?" Naruko giggled

"yes Hinata you and I really had sex and it was amazing. And yes we really said all that and you even told me your fetish which reminds me I need to pick up a few schoolgirl outfits." Hinata blushed that was supposed to be a secret that no one knew about.

"Um Naruko I have a few other um err… fantasies too I would like to acted out maybe with Haku too." She must at least become friends with the person she's sharing Naruko with.

"like what?" she blushes

"like a prisoner interrogation and a hot spring adventure." The second one would be harder to do but she always wanted to try it as well as Naruko.

"Then I have an idea Hinata chan want to come over and have dinner with me and Haku tomorrow?" she nodded meakly.

Then Hinata realized they were both still naked. They got dressed quickly and Naruko snuck away from the compound. She went to find the teme. But first she needed to run an errand to the hospital. It was an easy d-rank mission deliver a message to the front desk.

She dropped off the message but then she noticed someone in a wheelchair. She was an older women but was quite beautiful and she looked a lot like Sasuke.

She followed her back to the room she listened in hearing to people talking. She peaked in one was the woman now in bed and the other was another woman with long red hair and d-cup breasts.

"I wish my Sasuke was still alive." The one in bed said. Naruko was confused, her Sasuke?

"I feel the same about my little daughter." The red haired one said.

"If my son was still alive I'm sure they would be good friends.' The red haired one nodded.

When Naruko heard this she ran to go find Sasuke.

It didn't take long he wasn't that far from the hospital. "Sasuke, Sasuke!" he turned and looked at her and as predicted got a nosebleed.

"What do you need Naruko?"

"Come with me quick" she pulled him along with her.

When they got back they were still talking. Naruko peeked into the room.

"I can't believe there keeping you here!" the red haired one said.

"Calm down Kushina I know you have your grudges against the elders since that day"

"Damn right I am Mikoto and its well justified." She looks away in sorrow. "Its still not right that your kept here you're not crippled and you can get on with your life if they let you."

Sasuke was getting annoyed just watching Naruko look through the crack in the door. "Naruko you brought me here to show me something and how can I see if your looking through the door." Sasuke complained, though he was enjoying Naruko moving her ass back and forth in that mini skirt.

"I'm sorry Sasuke but it's just so well impossible." She said without looking away. Sasuke went over and tried to get a look at whatever it was.

"let me look."

"oww. No Sasuke wait your turn."

"just let me see"

While the two were bickering outside the door the two was still talking. When they said at the same time. "I wish me Daughter/son, Naruko/Sasuke was alive." They both froze at this. And didn't noticed the weight they were putting on the door.

3

2

1

The door came rushing open and slammed against the wall. They both collapse on top of each other on the floor in the room. Mikoto and Kunshina eyes turned to them. They instantly recognize them.

"ow Sasuke why did you push against the door."

"it's not my fault you wouldn't let me look Naruko."

They look up at Mikoto and Kushina. Then the two rush over and embrace them.

"Naruko how are you… did they? Are you okay?"

"Sasuke, my dear Sasuke I can't believe your alive I thought he… I'm so glad your okay." They showered them with kisses

"Mom?" Sasuke said. He couldn't believe his mom was alive he thought Itachi killed her.

"yes sweetie it's me it's your mommy." Sasuke blushed within five seconds of his mother there she had already embarrassed him.

"Lucky you Sasuke you get you know who's hugging you I have no idea." Kushina pulled back and looked into Naruko eyes.

"That's right Naruko you never knew me" Naruko looks at her then asks a simply question.

"Mom?" she nodded. Naruko hugged her tightly "where were you all this time?"

Then it all fell into place, they were lied to. Mikoto stood up threw some cloths on and followed kunshina. "we'll be back but for now a few heads need to roll for this." Naruko heard a few people try to stop them, then a few explosions.

"So what do we do know?" Sasuke asked. He looked at her to see tears in her eyes.

"you can do what you want I'm going to find Haku to tell her." Naruko ran out to find her.

"Well what am I going to do?"

Naruko Haku was currently in a council meeting she ran there and was waiting outside. After awhile she heard a crash then a lot of commotion, so yelling then someone screaming in agony. She look at the door and was about to go in to see what was happening when the clan heads started to exit a smug look on each of their faces.

She eventually see's Haku and runs and embraced her. "Haku! Haku! Haku! You will never guess what happened to me today." She takes a quick look around to see all the clan heads and civialan council were gone. She then kissed Haku.

"Well I'm pretty sure she has an idea." Naruko breaks the kiss and see's Mikoto there. Naruko quickly looked around to see if her mother was there too but wasn't .

"Kushina would have a time if she knew." She then giggled. Naruko blushed then she saw a pouty look on Haku's face.

"whats wrong?"

"I wasn't done yet." She pulled Naruko into another kiss. But unluckily for Naruko Kushina had just finished beating on the elders… for now. And walked to the door way and was greeted by the site of Naruko passionately kissing another girl.

She went in to the fettle position immediately. "My little girl is a lesbian. My little girl is a lesbian." She was rocking back and forth.

"reminds you of when we were younger doesn't it Kushina" she jumped right back up again after that. She pointed a finger at Mikoto

"Hey! You promised we weren't ever gonna talk about that again!" she giggled. Naruko sweat dropped at this she was also a little annoyed at being called lesbian she was bi and proud.

"Only because you chickened out at the last minute." Kushina had a a giant blush on her face.

"wait you and mom were going to have…"

"that's right me and Kushina Uzamaki were going to have sex and if I remember correctly Kunshina said," Kushina was waving her arms around frantically and telling her to stop but she ignored it. "that it would be long and hard a something to remember. That was when she was boasting of course and before she chickened out."

"I'm sorry if I'm straight." Mikoto giggled again.

"Oh I'm sorry if I found the one thing you're scared to do" Kushina glared at her.

"I could do it anytime any where!"

"no you couldn't"

"Yes I could!"

"prove it."

"fine!" she said and grasped Mikoto and shoved her up against the wall and glared at her there faces centimeters apart. **(why Centimeters because all the people from every other country is more than the U.S.) **

"I'm waiting." For Kushina this was the breaking point. She attacked her mouth hungrily, slipping her tongue in. she then started to grope Mikoto's breasts, running her hands around them in circles. She then moved her mouth down to her neck, sucking and kissing it. She then reached her hand up her shirt and grasped Mikoto's breast in her hand. She started to knead it. Then she moved her mouth to her collar bone and startd to nibble her way down it.

"wow." Naruko finally said. She and Haku were given a free show. Both adults eyes open wide as they realize Naruko and Haku were right there.

"yeah wow." Haku agreed. They jumped apart, Mikoto fixing her shirt. And kushina her hair.

"wow I thought you didn't like girls there for a second there mom." She blushed.

"Kinda reminds me of our first time together doesn't it?" Haku said. Kushina just stared blankly at them. "by the way how was Hinata today?" Kushina looked at Naruko outfit as in just noticing it.

She ran up and hugged her daughter. "so tell me how was it Naruko!"

'that is defiantly not what I expected her to say she's not like most mothers' Naruko's nipples hardened from their breast pressing together. 'yep not in the slightest.'


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay so I have a poll up on who should else you want in the harem. This is who we have so far.**

**Konan**

**Haku**

**Hinata**

**Ino**

**Shizune**

**Temari**

**FemGaara**

**Mikoto**

**So on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters**

Naruko, Haku and Kushina were walking along; Kushina was wondering if she could get her old house back seeing she never sold it. "So if I get my apartment back where will I stay till then?" She looked at Naruko but she blushed.

"How about you stay with Mikoto?" Naruko said blushing. Kushina stopped and turned to her.

"Why can't I stay with you Naruko?" She blushed and mumbled something. "What was that?"

"Because I'm staying with Haku!" she yelled. Her mother giggled.

"What? Don't want me to interrupt your intimate moments?" she giggled again and Naruko just got even redder. "I can leave you girls to do what you wish."

"Yeah but it would just feel wrong with you in the house Ku-mom" Naruko was still uncomfortable calling her that.

"Well she doesn't have to be uninvolved" they both turn to Haku.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean she can be involved in your sex time." Naruko and her blushed at this. "Did you see her and Mikoto you were obviously enjoying it Kushina." She blushed even more but didn't deny it. "And tell me how long has it been since you had sexual intercourse." She stepped close to Kushina. Her hands were circling her breasts. She lets a small moan escape her lips. Then she jumped back.

"I'll go stay with Mikoto." She said and ran off.

"That's what I thought." Naruko laughed on how Haku had solved the problem.

Naruko learned Haku had another meeting she had to leave as soon as they got back for another meeting. Naruko was so aroused still. She thought about calling Hinata but she was probably still exhausted from earlier. Then she heard a knock on the door.

Konan was angry she had to look for the nine tails jinchuriki by herself. While Nagato had Deva pain doing god knows what. She had luck a located the girl, Naruko Uzamaki. Currently she was knocking on the door to see if she was there. They would have just charged in there but Pain wasn't there so she took a more civilized approach.

When the door opened a girl scantily clad was standing there. She had blond hair drawn back into two pigtails. She smiled at her. Konan was confused why was she happy to see her? She then grabbed Konan arm and dragged her in the house and then lead her by her arm of what seemed to be the bedroom.

Naruko was happy when she opened the door. 'Haku she's an angel she thought of me so much as to even get a call girl to relieve myself.'

Konan so a strange glint in the girl's eyes. She was now standing in front of her. And Konan herself was in front of the bed. The girl then said something "not bad." Was she checking her out?

'This is stupid I should just grab her and go… but I want to see how this works out.' Then she instantly regretted her decision as the girl stepped up and ripped her Akatsuki off her and jumped on her knocking her to the bed. She started to suck on her neck with immense need.

Konan moaned. She could not help it, she never engaged in anything sexual before she was too focused on getting work done. She then found her shirt gone and the girl was sucking on her nipples she gasped and moaned from this new sensation. Then she felt two fingers enter her. She literally "eeped" then moaned as the fingers began pumping but soon she was flipped around.

The girl slid off her pants and looked at Konan's ass. She groped it here and there as she moved her hands around it. She then spreads her ass cheeks and shoots her tongue up her asshole. Konan being a virgin in the first place made this unbearable her face hits the bed and she grasps the sheets. She then releases gushing out onto Naruko's face.

She smirked lapping up her juices. And clean herself off she takes off her shorts and climbs on to the bed and spreads her legs wide and singles Konan to come closer. She crawls over. Naruko then presses her face to her opening.

"Lick it" she did she ate her out like a pro despite it being her first time. She bite her clit a few times not that Naruko minded she loved the feeling as the sharp pain racked her body right before an orgasm washed over. They both collapse and pull the covers over her.

Mean while with Deva pain.

He just exited a brothel with a perverted look on his face that would make Jiraiya proud. 'Hmm Konan is still not back yet I guess I'll send animal after her the female body seems to understand her more. I guess that just gives me more time to attend to my business.' He walks back inside with a perverted giggle while animal pain tracked down Konan.

While it may not seem like it they had differing personalities and so animal was disgusted with Deva 'I don't care what he was ordered to do he should have more respect for women if Konan found out then there would have to be a new Deva.

When she arrived at the house she quietly snuck in.

Naruko was still unsatisfied even she thought the girl could give her more than one orgasm. 'She defiantly not a professional' she looked at her blue hair sticking to her face, Naruko had to admit she looked really cute. 'She let go so easily I wonder if I made a mistake.'

Just then animal pain opened the door. She was confused as to why Konan was naked in bed and why this girl was licking her lips and eyeing her. Then she found herself against the wall her Akatsuki cloak off and then a sharp feeling of pleasure.

With Nagato

His connection to animal was just cut off. He pondered why for a few moments then dismissed it 'I have things to do with Deva anyway.'

Animal found herself being fondled against the wall. She then tore animal's shirt open and started to suck and bite on her nipples. Animal moaned she was never aloud anything sexual like the others so she was deeply repressed in that department.

Naruko then moved back up to her mouth and kissed her. She licked animal's lips asking for entrance which was granted. She shoved her tongue in exploring her mouth. She swirled her tongue around Animal's.

Animal's hand drift down to Naruko's shirt. She tugged on it indicating she wanted Naruko's second to last piece of clothing off. She broke the kiss and quickly took off her battle kimono but left her fishnet shirt on disappointing Animal.

She then returned to the kiss and tugged on Animal's pants. She blushed and removed them stepping out of the pants. She was then pushed to the floor by Naruko. Naruko then removed her fishnet shirt now clad only in her mini shirt. She was flipped to the bottom by Animal.

She then attacked Naruko's breasts but didn't spend much time there. She lowered herself down to Naruko's skirt which was about to take off but she stop her. Animal then delved her tongue in her. It did not take long till she released already built up from earlier she was now finally satisfied. It took three orgasms to sate her she made a mental not of that.

But animal wasn't done she went over by her head and sat on her face. Naruko got it and started to eat her out, sucking and biting on her clit then swirling her tongue around her she took her time letting animal build slowly.

Animal tried to press down harder and get more. But finally she released. She screamed "YYYYEEEESSSS! OH GOD YES!" she wakes Konan up with that up she doesn't pay mind that Animal was probably here to get here instead she just helped the two to bed and they cuddled together and went to sleep one on each side of Naruko.

When Nagato tried to reconnect with animal his mind was overflowed with unknown feelings of pleasure before his connection was rejected and rendered unconscious

When Haku got home she went straight to her bedroom she quickly stripped naked and looked to the bed to see Naruko in it with two beautiful older women. 'Looks like Naruko-Chan found more to keep us company. But I'll just have to wait till morning and then I'm sure I will have my time with Naruko and these two.'

She climbed on top of Naruko and snuggled into her and fell right asleep

**A/N: Well it took me an extra day but I got it done and I don't know if you cached that last part but in the next chapter there will be a foursome with all the girls in the bed. Don't worry tomorrow I plan on putting up two more chapters to make up for the day I missed.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: ok guys short authors note. Basically this is who is currently at the top of the poll who will be in the harem it's still up so you can vote but anyways.**

**Tenten - 4**

**Kushina - 4**

**Kin - 3**

**Femkyubi - 3**

**So these people are the additions but aren't final so you can go to my profile page and vote still!**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters**

Naruko and Haku were the first ones to wake up. Their eyes drifted open.

"Thanks for the other night Haku I wouldn't have gotten any sleep without you calling them in." Haku gave her a questioning look then she realized there was extra weight on her arms. She looked to her sides and sees Konan and Animal on either side of her, clinging to her arms. She moaned. "I made a mistake."

"what do you mean? You have two more beautiful woman we're in a relationship with and I'm sure Konan and Animal would agree." She nods her head to emphasize.

"How do you know their names?"

"They were on their cloaks!" she said joyfully, proud of herself to check and find their name's there.

"um ok so which is which then?" she was and thought for a few moments.

"The blue haired goddess there is Konan and the lioness is Animal!" again on the same tone proud of herself.

"How do you know!" she winked at Naruko

"Women's intuition!" she just sweet dropped.

"Okaaay." Then she felt Haku's hands on her ass feeling her up.

"you know since you had all the fun with these two I went to sleep unstated."

"we might wake Konan and Animal, Haku" she said as she was still sore.

"good idea." She scooted off of her and moved towards Konan's ass. "I'll take the goddess you handle Animal."

"Haku-" she was about to say more but was silenced by what is known as the "look" from Haku. She sighed and flipped Animal over.

Haku then started to slowly lick Konan's slit back and forth, a soft moan escaped her while she was sleeping. "Naruko" she moaned. Naruko was surprised she knew her name but then look at Animal and started to softly suck on her neck, gaining a similar moan.

"Naru-chan" she smiled to this a started to nibble lightly on her neck.

Haku however wasn't happy that she moaned Naruko's named while she was the one pleasuring her. She stuck two of her fingers in her mouth and took them out covered in saliva. She then spread Konan's ass cheeks and shoved the two fingers in her ass.

Konan's eye's snapped open and she arched her back and moaned loudly. She looked back expecting to seeing it was Naruko who was being so rough with her but instead saw Haku. Which when she saw started to thrust her fingers in and out of Konan's ass.

Konan couldn't take it and her face then hit the bed. She was just laying there as Haku thrust her fingers in and out of her. She clenched the sheets and had just one long continuous moan.

Haku smiled sweetly at her. "Hello there Konan I'm Haku Naruko's girlfriend now if you are going to be with Naruko you're going to have to be with me too. So if you would be so kind next time I'm the one pleasing you moan my name not hers." She thrusted he fingers in extra deep to help prove her point and she was rewarded by a sharp.

"Haku-san!" she then had a orgasm. Konan turned to see Animal on top of Naruko in the 69 position. She noticed the wetness on each other's faces indicating they had already released and were still at it.

She was ashamed at her lack of endurance compared to her. 'she is on of the path so she's probably not a virgin like me just hasn't had done since she became one. Still I won't go asleep soon afterwards like last time!' it was a weakened hope as Haku started to eat her out as she pumped her fingers in and out of her ass.

With Naruko five minutes before.

Naruko started to nip on her neck that's when she noticed Animal's eyes start to flutter open. She then lock her in a passionate kiss waking her by asking for entrance which she willingly granted but unlike last time she battled for dominance which much to Naruko's surprise one and now it was her turn to explore Naruko's mouth.

She then flipped them so she was on top and went into the 69 position. She then cursed herself for knowing it's name 'Damn, Deva." She then started to eat her out. She was surprised with herself she had looked through her previous memories of her past life and found she was indeed a virgin, and unlike Konan, she had her barrier as the previous life never underwent training.

But still soon Naruko and her had came together. But Naruko was still she was eating her out so she returned the favor though struggling not to collapse. She glances at Konan. 'how can she just lay their and stand up against that girl being so rough with her. Konan is really amazing.' Just then her second orgasm rocked her body. And she did collapse. She look as Konan who was now helping Haku finish herself.

She could only admire her as she was just coming down off her own high and able to switch positions and help the girl.

Meanwhile with The Akatsuki

**A/N: if you haven't already seen candian jutsu's abriged series on shippuden go see know to know what Kisame and Itachi sound like in this scene**

"Hey Itachi do think we should of have let the leader take over finding the nine tails?" asked Kisame.

"well you did have us stop at every store that sold fish to kill the owner and bury your family instead of actually looking for it"

"We would of got around to it eventually once we find it" Itachi glared at him

"Kisame we already know where it is Konan Used the holograms everyday for two years! Reminding you it was in the leaf village! Until they finally got sick of us wasting time!"

"still we should check on them" he uses the hologram to check on the leader.

"So leader are you two doing better than us?"

"Well I was I got here quickly and Deva got laid a few times. Until," Anger tinted his voice. "Konan disappeared and I sent Animal path after her, only for the connection to be cut. Then I experience feelings no man should ever feel when I tried to reconnect. And now there both gone how do you think it went?"

"oh okay then by leader." Pain was about to say more when Kisame hung up.

"So how did it go."

"Great It sounds like his girlfriends broke up with him."

. . . . .

"We should probably get down there shouldn't we"

"Yeah probably"

With Naruko

Everyone was exhausted from their wake up sex. Animal didn't even try to stand up. Konan attempted too but as soon as she did her legs quivered beneath her. She was about to collapse when Naruko caught her and rested her on the bed.

"You're in no shape to be moving around My blue rose just take a rest with Ani-Chan here" Animal blushed at her pet name as did Konan but they did as they were told and pulled the covers over themselves.

Haku got dressed then went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for all of them. As for Naruko she was wondering what was going to be next but she had a feeling something big was going to happen today. Also she had to meet her team today. She would have to tell remind Haku that she was back on duty today and probably be training since Zabuza and her weren't cleared for duty yet.

**A/N: okay for anyone who skips the authors note but happens to see the bold letters then let me tell you ****THESE NOTES CONTAIN IMPORTANT MESSAGES****. Such as if I won't be posting for awhile which finals week is coming up and I'll probably not post that entire week. But anyways remember that the poll is still open and also next chapter will be the start of the Chunin exams and probable the next one added the harem FemGaara or Kin. And I'm gonna go toss a coin to see if we kick Sakura out so Haku can come with or not. But if you notice your reading this or see the update date I actually finished the chapter I had to make up tonight so good for you guys so see you guys next time and there will be a surprise in the storyline if one of you review a good one. So see ya next time! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: okay first I have to say is review there's about eight hundred people who read this so can one of you spare the time to review? Thank you. Now in this chapter we enter the Chunin exams. This is who will be added to the harem so far I will remove these people from the polls so you can still vote for others so go do that.**

**Kushina – 7**

**Kin - 5**

**Tenten - 5**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruko or any of its characters**

Naruko met her team at the bridge as usual and as always they were waiting for Kakashi.

"What's taking him so long!" Sakura raged.

"I was kind of wondering that as well." They turned to see Zabuza and Haku there.

"Haku!" Naruko squealed and tackled her. "What are you guys doing here!" Sasuke felt a spark of jealousy when Naruko hugged Haku.

"Zabuza sensei said that something about Kakashi had something important to tell us together." Zabuza simply nodded in agreement. Then Kakashi in a poof of smoke appeared on top of the arch.

"You're late!" Sakura yelled he ignored her.

"You will all be excited that you will have today off for today because I have recommended you for the Chunin exams!" he said with a smile.

"Oh yeah, The Chunin exams here I come!" Naruko yelled.

"It's about time" Sasuke said.

"Then why am I here Kakashi sensei?" Haku asked.

"Oh right Sakura since you did nothing in the last mission I determined that you are not ready for the exams and Haku will take your place on team seven. And before I forget here's a Welcome present" he tosses her a scroll. "In there are a few ice Jutsu I've come across use them well" she nodded.

Sakura was about to complain but was silenced by a glare from Naruko. "That's great Haku we are on the same team!" she hugged her tighter.

"Now I will give you a day to decide if you chose to take the exams come to the academy tomorrow"

Sasuke started to walk off saying something about training, he was followed by Sakura. Zabuza started to walk off to saying he had paperwork to be done.

Naruko started to walk off as well. Then Konohammaru appeared with his two friends in a poof of smoke.

"Well boss it's finally time I beat you!" Naruko and Haku just stared at him. "And it will be fitting to beat you with someone like yourself!" she was know confused and Kono then transformed.

"Transform!" he had used the sexy Jutsu to turn into an adult girl… oh and was naked.

Naruko glared at him "kono where did you learn such a technique?" she said her voice sounding clam. He turned back to normal.

"I based it off you, Boss! I Made sure I got the details by Watching you into the hot springs!" he realized he made a mistake. Naruko cracked her knuckles.

"Haku do you mind helping me teach this little pervert a lesson?" Haku nodded.

"AHHHH!" Kono ran "ah!" he ran into someone.

"Well look at what we have here, a little twerp" To sand ninja were there one was holding kono up by the shirt.

"Hey! Leave Him alone!" Naruko Yelled at them.

"Kankuro put him down he's going to be here soon. And you'll have to pay" The girl with him said.

"We got time."

"You better put him down or else!" Naruko was readying for a charge. When he didn't she charged. Now she had his attention, Haku threw a few Senbon Needles which scratch his hand and mad him drop kono. Naruko followed up by punching him in the gut and sent him back a few feet.

"You brats" he took a mummy off his back.

"What! You going to use the crows for this?" then out of know where a voice came.

"Back down Kankuro. You're a disgrace to our village." Everyone turned to see a boy with short red hair in a tree near them.

"Yeah Gaara right away."

"Apologize."

"Yeah sorry about that." Gaara led them away.

"Hey, you two!" Naruko said they turned. "The one with the fan on their back and the red haired one what's your names?"

"Temari"

"Gaara" When Gaara said his name he could have sworn that the girl was checking him out. "And yours"

"Naruko Uzamaki" He smiled at her which he found himself wondering why.

And so the sand siblings left.

At their hotel Gaara could get Naruko out of his mind. He went to his room and locked the door. He thought about her and her blond hair that looked soft to touch. As well as the cute whisker marks on her cheeks; her sky blue eyes.

He looked down to see a wet spot in his sand armor. He needed help on figuring out why he was feeling this way. He closed the curtains. "Temari! Get in here!" she rushed in.

As soon as she did he put up a sand wall behind the door so there was no chance of anyone else seeing or getting in. Temari was nervous did she do something to anger Gaara.

"Temari you not to tell anyone about what you're about to see okay?" he said in much less demanding tone. She nodded.

Then Gaara dispelled the sand armor going to the gourd leaning against the wall. Long untamed cascade down Gaara's back, his skin color became less pale, and was somewhat smaller and more fragile.

Temari saw Gaara's face. His love symbol was gone, much more feminine features, his face was narrower. Gaara opened his eyes so she could see he had brown ones, much like their mother's. Even his clothes had turned to sand.

Now sitting in front of Temari was a girl with long red hair, a narrow face, skin like her own color instead of pale and brown eyes with no black rings around them, with a petite figure; completely naked.

"Oh… my… god." Temari said Gaara was concerned she was horrified by her true appearance.

"Don't freak out-" she was cut off by Temari embracing her squealing.

"Kawaii!" She blushed glad her sister thought of her as cute.

"Onee-chan" Gaara said, dropping the seriousness while she was like this. But this seemed only to make her hug her tighter. "I can't breathe." Temari let her go.

"When did you? How are you?"

"Temari I've always been like this. The reason why I have a boy's name is because he named me before checking." Her voice had a bit of hate in the last part for resentment for her father.

"Why are you telling me this now?" She looked down with guilt and embarrassment.

"I never wanted anyone to know if they did they could hurt me more."

"You should have told me I could help you with girl things you will need to learn for later in life." Gaara meekly nodded.

"As for letting you know just now though. I'm kind of been think about that girl from earlier and then I noticed my sand armor had a wet spot down um there." She pointed her figure down to her groin. "And I was confused and concerned and I didn't want to go through what happened when you know first time came; again." Temari was confused at first then nodded in understanding.

"Gaara, you have nothing to worry about. It seems you have a crush on this girl." She giggled and Gaara blushed. She didn't know much about relationships but knew enough that a girl having a crush on a girl wasn't a normal thing for most.

"Then what's this wetness coming from down there?"

"Well you see Gaara when you like a person enough and you think about them you get aroused sometimes and that wetness is showing your arousal." She said in a grown up tone.

Gaara blushed when she read a book to find out how to deal with her first change she learned sexual intercourse "then how do I get rid of this burning feeling there then Temari?"

"You do that through masturbation" she was starting to get a little uncomfortable talking about this.

"What's that?" it was now Temari's turn to blush.

"It's when you stimulate yourself down there in till the pressure of the feeling builds and releases."

"Can you show me how to do that?" Temari blushed even more and nodded. She was about to undo her kimono when Gaara spoke again. "Thank you Onee-chan"

Temari looks to see Gaara to have lain back some and spread her legs. 'She expects me to show her like that. I can't just say no. she has no idea how to do it. So I guess I could help her just this once.'

She crawled over and started to rub her outer folds. "Onee-Chan!" Gaara gasped out. She parted the folds and started to rub back and forth. When she saw Gaara threw her head back and moaned loudly she stopped.

"Gaara pay attention so you can do this on your own next time." She nodded and looked back trying to focus.

She went back to rubbing and she slipped on finger inside her and pinched her clit. Then started to pump in and out; she came quickly. She moaned long and loud then started to such in precious oxegen.

"Tha-thank you Onee-chan" she said taking deep breaths as she came down from her first climax ever.

Temari lifted her up and placed her in the bed. "Get some rest." She nodded.

"Temari, can you stay in this room tonight? Please?" She nodded then left.

She ran to the bathroom and relived herself. 'Why was I so aroused by my sister? Pleasing her like that felt so right; and also when she said she liked that Naruko girl, was that jealousy I felt but not For Gaara for the girl? What is wrong with me!' she went back to the room then climb into bed with Gaara.

She smiled that Gaara was already asleep and was about to go to sleep also when her eyes snapped open. "How?" she whispered. Gaara was clearly asleep with no Shukaku in sight. She shook it off and got settled again thanking Kami that whatever happened would keep the demon from bothering them."

Meanwhile, in the newly fixed seal.

"NOOOO!" she demon screeched "Female masturbation! My only weakness!"

**A/N: . . . . .**

**Don't ask I don't know how I came up with that. Anyways that's it for this chapter a shortish lime and next chapter we might add someone to the harem or start the exams. Remember you can still vote for who else you want to be in the harem!** **And please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: okay so this is who is now in the lead for who else is in the harem.**

**Koyuki - 5**

**Femkyubi - 5**

**Sasame Fuma - 5**

**Remember you can still vote and if you want someone else in the poll please put a review on who and I'll put them in.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters**

Naruko Deiced she wasn't going to see Sasuke if he was smart he'd come see her. Instead she went to find her mother. She had indeed got her apartment back. when she knocked on the door she opened it. She was only in a t-shirt with likely nothing underneath.

"hello Sweetie want to come in?" Naruko nodded. She had been having repeated thoughts about Kushina and little did she know Kushina has been having thoughts about her.

When she entered she saw the apartment was quite tidy. And she noticed the instant ramen cups in the trash. Kushina sat down on a bed in the corner. 'what do I do she's my daughter I shouldn't have thoughts like that about her' she blushed when Naruko took off the first layer of her shirt, now just in the fishnet shirt.

'why am I doing this Kushina is my mother she'll never like me like that.' Naruko thought. She sat on the bed next to Kushina. Something had been eating at her for awhile and she deiced to ask her mother about it.

"Mom? Am I a slut?" Kushina seemed shocked with the question.

"Just because you dating Haku doesn't make you a slut, Naruko." She said in the most motherly tone she could have while checking out her daughter.

"that's not it. I'm not just dating Haku; I'm dating Hinata too as well as two older girls and I've had sex with all of them at least once, with a few, more." He mother had a shocked look on her face then she smiled.

'looks like my little Naruko has a harem.'

"Naruko do you love all these girls?" she nodded. "did it feel right in your heart to have sex with them?" she nodded again. "then you're not a slut"

"that's not all though." She raised an eyebrow. "I've been also having these thoughts and feelings about."

"about who?"

"About you … that I like you as a woman… I think it's because I never knew you as a child and when I saw you I saw you as the beautiful red head." She blushed as did her mother. "that's why I think I'm a slut."

Her mother shook her head. "you're not a slut Naruko." She hugged her child. Naruko looked into her eye's and then kissed her she didn't resist in fact she kissed back. they collapsed on the bed.

Naruko tore Kushina's shirt off and sucked her nipples. She could have sworn she tasted milk from them. She continued to suckle them. She then lowered herself down seeing she had actually on black lace panties. She slipped them off her.

She put two fingers in her and started pumping then Kushina reached down and stopped her. She removed her fingers. Naruko thought she wanted her to stop but in stead she reached under her bed and pulled out a box, it was filled with dildos and others sex toys.

"dirty Kushina-chan" Naruko said and picked up a purple one with bumps all over it; it was five inches long. She was about to put it in when Kushina mumbled something. "what was that?"

"That one if you focus chakra in it vibrates." She says while blushing. Naruko nodded then thrusted the toy in. Kushina moaned loudly it had been awhile since she used any of her toys.

"Naruko-chan be gentle it's been awhile." She said Naruko nodded then thought of something. She focused a decent amount of her chakra in too the dildo. It then started to vibrate like crazy. Kushina moaned again "Naruko be gentler!" she managed to say in between moans. She started to thrust the dildo in deeper. Then she brought it in and out. Each time at a different angle.

"you like that?" she asked Kushina merely nodded in bliss. She then came. Naruko removed the dildo and threw it aside.

She looked in the box as Kushina was still recovering and found a butt-plug with what appeared to be a fake fox tail attached to it. It was still in its package though. She tore off the packaging and took it out. she flipped Kushina over who was in too much bliss still to realize what was going on.

Naruko spread her ass cheeks and looked at the untouched asshole she then shoved the butt-plug in. Kushina arched her back in pain of being penetrated anally for the first. It then died down to pleasure of having it just sitting there.

"wow that was your first time anally that's sweet." Kushina blushed. She then noticed the fox tail attached to the butt-plug. "yep that's right I just made you into my little foxy Kushina-chan."

She then laid back and spread her legs using one finger to signal her fox to come over. As she crawled Naruko loved the way her hips rocked back and forth. She then lowered herself down to Naruko's slit her ass still in the air.

She began to eat her out. "yes! Yes my fox eat me out! Give me pleasure! Show me how you are loyal to your master!" Kushina continued to eat her out. soon enough she came. Kushina then covered herself and Naruko with the blankets. But Naruko got off the bed.

"What is it? Naruko-chan?"

"I think I'm going to go for some ramen. I kinda skipped dinner." She said schraching the back of her head. "you just stay here and rest." She nodded fully aware she was exhausted.

Kushina went to sleep with the fox tail butt-plug still in her.

Naruko went and got some ramen to eat and then headed home. When she got there she went straight to bed. Glad to see All three girls were all there and asleep, Konan was even clutching a fox plushy she got somewhere.

Naruko striped and climbed into bed. She drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: well that was a good chapter and seeing no one reviewed I guess I'll just toss a coin to deiced if you guys get the surprise or not. *tosses coin* Damn it you guys have golden luck you know that? So continuing the chapter.**

Naruko was awakened by a voice. "Aren't I your foxy-chan Naruko?" she wakes up to see she's in a large room she turns around to see a huge cage and just behind the bars is a beautiful woman. With long red hair and a single fox tail she also had red eye's and fair skin.

"you're the kyubi!" Naruko shouted.

"Yes Naruko I am."

"Why did you Attack the village all those years ago!" She yelled at her.

"You make it sound as if I chose to do it." Naruko was confused.

"huh?" she said.

"I was quite happy I my former container, your mother. Until that man, Tobi as he goes by now, ripped me out of her and used his Sharingan to put me under his control and make me attack the village then The fourth sealed me inside you it's simple as that."

"so you didn't attack the village of your will"

"no Naruko" She looked deep in thought then snapped her fingers.

"I know we will get you out of that Cage!" she then looked deep in thought and in a flash of light they were in a room with no water in it but a smaller room with a bed on it.

"Naruko thank you"

"Kyubi you said something about you wanting to be my foxy-chan." The Kyubi blushed.

'what am I doing I'm the great Kyubi I don't blush!'

"Yes! I've been watching you have sex with all those other girls and I've felt Jealous!" her outburst however didn't make her blush go away it only made it worst.

"Well we have to do something about hmm Kyu-chan" she grabbed her and in another flash of light they were in what looked to be an apartment with schoolgirl uniforms on.

The Kyubi literally eeped when she saw her reflection in a full mirror on the doorway. Naruko started to make out with the Kyubi 'why am I letting her be dominate that is my place!' despite her futile attempts to win the battle she submitted.

Naruko threw her on the bed and looked her over. 'School uniform with mini skirt check, white stockings check, cute nerdy glasses check, tail check and light blue panties check.'

She then started to take off her panties slowly. When she did she then spread Kyubi's legs. She licked it a few times before delving her tongue in between her folds. Then seemingly out of nowhere came a vibrator. Which she used on Kyubi too. She licked around the edge of the vibrator lapping up her juices. Surprisingly she came quickly.

"Kyubi-chan is this your first time?" she nodded. Naruko spread her legs and handed her the vibrator. She used fully. Making sure she pleased Naruko. She opened up Naruko's uniform shirt. And then took off her bra. She then started to suck on them while using the vibrator. Naruko came. "Kyu-Chan!" she yelled they then covered them selfves with blankets and went to sleep.

**A/n:** **There you guys got you surprise even though you didn't deserve it for** **not reviewing so make up for it because I was kind enough to leave it to a coin toss which you won. Please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Finally! Someone reviewed so this time I'm going to start the Chunin exams. I also added Tsume and Hana to the poll remember if you want anyone else in it just put a review on it and I'll add them.**

**Koyuki - 6**

**Sasame Fuma - 5**

**Sakura - 4**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

Naruko woke up back in her own bed she was disappointed when she saw the others were up and they weren't going to have wake up sex again. She got up and dressed quickly. She went to the kitchen and saw there was Konan making breakfast.

"Hello there my blue rose." She jump when Naruko wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Naruko we don't have time for that today, you need to get to the exams." She said while still cooking.

"I know, I know." Naruko said, still holding onto Konan. "Where's Haku and Animal?"

"Animal is out shopping for new clothes for us, as you know the ones in the closet are too small. And Haku is out back getting some last minute training in before the exams." She nodded and unwrapped her hands from Konan's waist.

Konan put the food on three plates and turned the heat so it would keep it warm until animal got back. She put them on the table and called Haku in. They talked little while the three ate.

Once they were done Naruko grabbed her Ninja tools and headed out the door followed by Haku. She turned and kissed Konan goodbye and whispered. "you know even if I'm gone you have Animal to help you release." Konan eeped when she squeezed her ass.

"Come back safe you two!" she yelled as they walked off.

They met up with Sasuke and proceed into the academy. they saw at the entrance to the exams some people fighting.

"Please let us in!" a girl was pushed back.

"The Chunin exams is going to be a lot tougher than this. Fragile little girls don't belong here." One of the two boys that were guarding the door said.

"Just stand aside." Naruko said to them. They turn to her.

"It be most advised if you get out of our way." Haku said.

"And you think you can make us? Your just a bunch of weak little girls." Kotetsu said

.

"they don't have to we all see through your Genjutsu this only the second floor we are going to the third." Sasuke spoke up.

"Well it seems we have been out done I hate when that happens" Izumo said and they move to attack. Naruko and Haku vanish and reappear. Haku with three needles to Kotetsu's throat and Naruko behind Izumo with a kunai to his.

" let's go Haku it's a waste of time on these two." She nodded and lowered her needles.

"Wait you what's your name?" the girl named Tenten said. When Naruko turned and saw Tenten her mind went to when she transformed into her and almost got a nosebleed again.

"It's Naruko and yours?" she asked even though she already knew it.

"Tenten." She nodded and went along their way.

When they got to the door, Kakashi gave them a short speech and sent them in.

They looked around all eyes seemed to turn to them. Naruko spotted Gaara, Temari and A sound Genin which caught her eye. She had long black hair with a short pony tail at the end. She winked at her and then saw her blush.

Meanwhile with Konan.

Konan was restless she was so aroused but there was no one there to relieve her. Animal had went out training. 'why does she need to train anyways! She's already an S-rank ninja!' she thought while she squirmed on the bed.

Most at this point would masturbate to get release but Konan refused to sink that in her words "low" to get pleasure. Then someone opened the door. Then saw she was in there and stopped in her tracks.

"Oh! I'm sorry Konan-Sama I didn't mean to intrude" she bowed her head and was about to leave When Konan spoke up.

"what's your name?"

"Ami, Ma'am" Ami was wearing a maids outfit with a short skirt and white stockings, her hair was purple and mostly shoulder length but on one side was long.

"Tell me Ami-Chan what did you do before you were a maid?"

"I was training to be a ninja ma'am" she was shifting nervously concerned she was about to lose her job.

"why aren't you one now?"

"Because, I didn't past the second test to become a ninja." Konan nodded.

"Tell me do you still want to become a ninja?"

"Yes I do!" she shouted. Then she looked down guiltily. "I mean yes ma'am."

"I am a ninja, Ami how would you like to become my apprentice?" She looked up with hope in her eyes.

"would I still be a ninja then?" Konan nodded.

"if someone become's a S-ranked ninja's apprentice they can become a Chunin after their training's complete so would you like to become my student then?"

"Yes! I'd love to!" she said.

"alright calm down you will have do something for me first." She beamed.

"What is it? I'll do anything!" she said excited.

"good you think that way." Konan said as she approached her. She cupped Ami's cheek and pulled her into a passionate kiss. She brought her to the bed. She laid her down and took off her pants.

'wow she's so submissive she's not even resisting' she then took of her shirt. And walk over to her swinging her hips. She climbs on top of her and continues her make out session. She brings her tongue to her lips. Ami parts them and Konan slipped her tongue in. She dominated Ami's mouth.

She broke the kiss and rolled off her then removed her panties. She spread her legs.

"Ami-Chan come here, please your master." She nodded and crawled towards her. Konan grabbed her head and shoved it to her groin. "Lick it! Lick my little maid." She started to lick her quickly trying her best to please her.

Konan finally released. She moaned and let Ami stand up.

"When do we start?" she asks sheepishly a deep red blush on her face and a hand up her skirt.

Konan giggled "we can start by you showing me your masturbating technique."

She blushed and took off her panties and sat back on the bed her legs wide. She started to rub up and down. Moaning softly she used her other hand to pinch her clit. She stuck two fingers in herself. She flips herself around so her ass is facing Konan. She continues to rub herslf as she then takes her two wet fingers and sticks them in her ass.

She starts to pump them in and out furiously. She let out a loud moan as she came she then went in to a sitting position where she wiped some of her juices on her hand a licked it clean.

Konan smiled "congratulations you shall be my apprentice." Ami nodded still in bliss.

Konan grabbed some ninja clothes and tools for her and told her to get out of her maid outfit. She did so and Konan was able to see her body and nice c-cup breasts she was hiding.

Her new outfit was tight ninja shorts and a simple tight black t-shirt which highlighted her breasts. And blue ninja sandals her kunai holster on her right leg and a windmill shuriken on her back.

Konan started to teach her how to use tools and after finding her affinity was water some ninjutsu.

While she was doing this she was wondering what Naruko was doing. Then she heard the door near the training plaza open. "Konan-Chan I'm home!"

It was Naruko. She spotted Ami who was currently trying to thrown kunai at a stump. She smirked at Konan knowing that she brought someone else into their relationship.

Ami stopped and turned then bowed to Naruko. "Good afternoon Naruko-Sama."

"Hello there Ami-san, so tell me will you no longer be cleaning up around the house?" she shook her head.

"I will be I enjoy it too much to give it up. Konan-Sama has taken me here as her student so I will be training with here as well." Naruko gave her a cheery smile.

"Ami-san it's true that you live in your own apartment isn't it?" she nodded "then since we have many bedrooms here you should move in with us! You can train with Konan more that way and get your duties done around the house earlier so you can have time for more leisure activities" she smirked at the activities part.

"Are you sure Naruko-Sama?" she nodded.

"I'll send Animal to help you after you and Konan are done." Ami nodded and started to throw kunai again.

"What are you doing here did you fail the exams already?" Naruko shook her head.

"of course not. The first test was a written one and the proctor for it said we had the rest of the day and all of tomorrow to prepare ourselves for the level of insanity the second proctor had." Konan merely giggled.

"so then you have a day off you should go see Hinata you dodged a kunai when her cousin came by saying she wasn't feeling up to dinner yesterday."

"I'll go do that."

"Also did Haku tell you that we now own a hot springs?"

"Wow she didn't I'll be sure to use that with Hinata."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: is it bad that I'm eating raw frosting while I write this? Well nevermind this is who is currently is in the harem or soon will be.**

**Konan**

**Ino**

**Shizune**

**Hinata **

**FemGaara**

**Haku**

**Temari**

**Mikoto**

**Kushina **

**Tenten**

**Kin**

**I will eventually get around to a Naruko/Sasuke lemon I've just been trying to figure out where it would fit in. so if any of you guys/girls have any ideas please let me know via private message or review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruko or any of its characters.**

Naruko had got a hold of Hinata and they were meeting at the hot springs. She had closed especially for Hinata's fantasy.

"Hinata!" She called. Hinata was at the entrance. They entered and got right into the hot spring.

"Isn't it nice to have a nice hot bath every once and awhile Hinata-Chan?" she nodded with a blush. "you know you told me this was a certain fantasy of yours Hinata-Chan." She slipped a finger in her which she yelped to.

"Naruko, I-I Kn-Know what I Sa-said but I don't feel like it ri-right n-now." She stuttered out it was hard to say no when Naruko started to swirl her finger around inside her.

"why not Hinata-Chan?" she put another finger in her and started to pump into her. she reached her hands down and stopped her.

"Naruko I don't want our relationship to become just sex so please go slower with me." She managed to say without stuttering.

Naruko pouted "Fine I'm sorry Hinata-Chan." She removed her fingers. They then heard two people talking.

"Onee-chan what if someone recognizes me?"

"Don't worry Little sister no one will when you're like that your completely different."

"Yeah but what if one of them compares mine to yours. Mine are so much smaller."

"Don't worry you'll get bigger it run's in our family."

Temari and Gaara Enter and go into the hot springs. Gaara notices Naruko and blushes. Naruko gives her a smile 'It seems this is the real Gaara-Chan.'

'wow Naruko here if I play this right I can get Gaara with her.' Temari thought.

Hinata see's Naruko giving Gaara a look and gives her a nod of approval. "I'm going to get out now Naruko-san." She said.

"This is great Gaara." Temari whispered to her little sister. "Go of there and say hi." Temari went to the far side behind the rocks to give them sometime alone.

Naruko went over by Gaara. "hello there you look familiar what's your name?" Gaara didn't know what the say so she made something up.

"um, its Gaia." Naruko giggled.

"We both know that's not true." Naruko leaned up close to her face. "Isn't that right Gaara-Chan?" she kissed Gaara, Gaara parted her lips which Naruko took advantage of by slipping her tongue in. Gaara moaned into the kiss.

She slipped a finger inside her. "Naruko, my sister." Gaara said quietly as she moaned.

"Then perhaps we can continue at a later time? Or would you like to continue?" she slipped another finger in.

"yes Naruko," she said feeling guilty about being unable to resist. Naruko brought Gaara onto her lap and continued her business. When Temari went to check on how her sister was doing she was happy to see Gaara on Naruko lap.

'well seems as Gaara doing fine. I guess I'll get out.'

"Gaara I'm getting out okay?" she merely nodded knowing any she said would have come out as a moan. "I'll be back at the hotel."

"Aren't you dirty Gaara-Chan being pleased while your sister is here." Gaara could only moan as she climaxed.

They got out of the springs afterwards. Naruko groped her ass.

Gaara with a red face went back to her hotel. Naruko headed over to Sasuke's place.

'when I think about it Mikoto has a really nice body' Naruko giggled.

When she arrived Mikoto opened the door for her and invited her in. "Sasuke out right now but he will be back soon so you can wait inside."

Mikoto eyed Naruko with lust. She had always been bi and her husband was never anything to be proud of. She wanted someone who could satisfy her. 'If I play this rightI might have a nice night.' She thought.

Though she didn't know it that look was all it took. Once she closed the door Naruko had shoved her against the wall and ripped open her shirt. She was sucking on her nipples.

"Naruko! What are you doing!" she moaned out.

"you wanted this don't tell me you didn't" she tore off her skirt next and brought to her to the floor. She then took her own shorts and skirt off.

She sat on Mikoto's face. "please me. Show me how much of a slutty little bitch you are." Mikoto started to eat her out as best as she could.

This is the way she wanted it, a woman. She needed it badly Mikoto was wet just by eating her out. Naruko came all over her face but was still on top of her wanting more. but just then the door opened.

"Mom I'm home!" Sasuke yelled. then he saw the two. Then fainted.

Naruko got off Mikoto then and went over by Sasuke. "what do you think? Pencil or log?" Mikoto was confused on what she was asking.

"what do you mean."

"Sasuke. Don't tell you never once since you saw him again wondered how big he was?" Naruko started to stroke him groin. She could see him getting hard. "at least five."

"he's my son!" Mikoto said red faced trying to cover up that she did.

"yeah and I'm Kushina's daughter but the other day we fucked like bunnys" Mikoto was shocked and mad that Kushina had sex with her own daughter and not herself.

"that's just…"

"hot?"

"yeah hot." Naruko was continuing rubbing Sasuke's erection. She un zipped his shorts and it sprang out. seven inches and not even at full mast yet.

"wow. Just wow." Naruko said. Mikoto blushed her husband was never that big when he was fully erected.

"Mikoto come over here." Naruko beckoned. She crawled to the other side of Sasuke. "Let's wake him up. I got the head you have the shaft."

"what! I couldn't do that!"

"Mikoto if you don't I won't ever have sex with you and I'll make sure the other won't either." Mikoto nodded.

Naruko engulfed the head while Mikoto ran her tongue up and down his shaft. Naruko never tasted dick before and she quite liked the taste. Sasuke started to wake up.

"what the?" he see's his mother and Naruko giving him a blowjob.

"You're awake huh Sasuke. I'm tired of you not making a move so I am." She returned to sucking him. His mother took one of his balls into her mouth.

He then cummed straight into Naruko's mouth. It seemed like it went on forever but Naruko drank it all. When he finally stopped Naruko took him out of her mouth with a nice plop.

"wow your still hard." She looks at Mikoto and whispers. "do you have a camera?" she nodded. "go get it I want to remember this."

She and Sasuke went to the double bed with Mikoto recording. He rubbed his dick against her opening. "Are you sure Naruko?" he asked.

"yes Sasuke I want this." He nods and enters her slowly. She cringed in pain and blood trickled out of her.

"are you okay?" he asked seeing he was hurting her.

"yes please keep going." He nodded and started to pump into her slowly.

"damn it" he said.

"what?" she moaned out.

"I forgot the condom."

"I guess we can go without." She started to moan louder as he sped up.

He started to deepen his thrusts and plunge deep within her. "Naruko I'm gonna." She wrapped her legs around him.

"please I want you to cum inside me." She said. Then they came together. Sasuke pumped into her to the point where the white liquid started to pour out.

He slowly removed himself from her. Mikoto turned off the camera recording her first time with a boy.

He was still hard. Mikoto was about to leave the room when Naruko called out to her. "Mikoto-Chan where are you going? Come here and clean me out." she blushed at the thought of eating her sons semen from Naruko.

She went over and started to clean her out with her tongue. Then Naruko singled Sasuke to get behind her. without her noticing he spread her ass cheeks and lined up to her virgin ass.

He slammed in. "AHHH!" Mikoto screamed mixed with pain and pleasure. It was so tight Sasuke couldn't help himself as he pounded his mothers ass restlessly. Mikoto head rested on Naruko's stomach as she moaned in the pleasure of pain.

"Aren't you dirty, your loving the way he's painfully fucking you." Naruko smiled then forced Mikoto's head in between her folds. Sasuke then Came an immense amount into Mikoto's ass which caused to go over the edge and have the longest orgasm of her life.

Naruko came as well. Now all the come had been cleaned out of her. she just sat there enjoying the sight of Mikoto's belly swelling. She looked in a night stand drawer and found what she was looking for, a dildo. She passes it to Sasuke who takes his now soft dick out and replaces it with the dildo keeping his cum inside her.

Now that all of them where on the bed. Mikoto turned to Sasuke.

"you know this is only going to happen if Naruko's involved? Right." He nodded when understanding when the three of them were together they weren't best friend and mother the were to beautiful women.

Naruko was the first to get up. And take a shower. Then she left. She felt bad about losing her barrier and felt she robbed one of the girls it. She then preformed the one medical ninjutsu she knew and smiled now that it was back in place.

'I can't believe that happened. There was no stars or romance just plain see and fuck. I need to lose it to someone special next time.' She thought. She knew her thing with Sasuke was just a crush but she went that far anyway. She went to see her friend Shikamaru maybe he was smart enough to comfort her.

**A/N: sorry it took me so long to write this I'm thinking about restarting the poll so you hana and tsume can get in. but I'll keep track of the other votesso anyone who wants to vote for the same one like kyuki whos at seven can add to that.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Remember that I have added more people to the poll and restarted it. Old votes still count.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

Animal was now starting to ache from the lack of attention. She decided to go find Naruko.

When she finally did she saw her talking to some kid with a pineapple haircut. He laid back. Naruko leaned in and kissed him. Animal wasted no time. She appeared in front of them while they were kissing and unzipped the kid's pants. And gave him a handjob.

30 seconds earlier.

"I'm not sure what I can do for you Naruko. I may be a genius but that's not my department of expertises." He laid back.

"Yeah I'm sorry I just thought you could at least help me feel better in a way." She leaned in and kissed him. One thought crossed Shikamaru's mind.

'Shino gonna kill me if he finds out.' he then felt someone rubbing him.

"Um Naruko your getting a bit ahead of yourself down there."

"I'm not doing anything." Their faces were still close. They look down there and see Animal about to engulf his head.

"wha the-" that was as far as he got as Animal started to deep throat him. Naruko just stared at her. she must have thought they were gonna have sex and thought she join in.

"Aaaannnniii-Chan!" Naruko whined. She brings her mouth up and his dick escapes her mouth with a plop.

"Something wrong?"

"Yes your giving him a blowjob!" she continued to run her tongue along his shaft.

"he dosen't seem to mind." Just then he came and spurted cum all over Animal's face. She wipes some of it off then looks at it and licks some off her hand. Then she looked deep in thought and apparently deicing she liked the taste scooped the rest off and put it in her mouth.

"yummy." She said. And was about to go about trying to get more when Naruko stopped her.

"Ani-Chan! We aren't like that yet!" she said and Animal pouted.

"I was really enjoying it too." She got up and disappeared off somewhere.

Naruko put Shikamaru stick away noticing with a blush he was bigger than Sasuke.

"sorry about that it's been awhile since she you know." Naruko was so Embrassed Animal had done that. Shikamaru sat up and said.

"wow" she hits him in the arm.

Animal was frustrated now she wanted to get laid badly. She headed back to the house and went to the kitchen.

She then saw in there a cute girl with spiky red hair. She licked her lips. "whats your name!" she said.

The girl startled turned and bowed to her. "Fuki"

'She dosen't show very much respect I'll have to fix that.' She saw she had cute little a-cups. 'she could be better there but oh well.'

"Come with me." Animal said. Fuki followed.

Animal went to her room which she never really used and sat on the bed and told her to sit next to her. once she did so Fuki asked. "What do you want Animal?" Animal did not like the tone of voice.

She grabbed her and bent her over before she realized it. She tore off Fuki's shorts and slapped her ass.

"ahh!" she screamed.

"You can only address me as Ma'am or Animal-Sama since you did not you shall receive twenty spankings. You shall say thank you every time I do so or you shall have ten more." she slapped her ass again.

"Ow!"

"Fine then ten more spankings" she slapped her ass again.

"that Hurts!"

"forty" she slaps her again.

"Stop it!" Realizing this wasn't gonna work she charged chakra into her hand and slapped her harder.

"AHHHHHH!" she screamed in pain.

"Now I shall increase the force every time you don't say it." She slapped with the same force.

"thank You!" she screamed. She repeated this fifty more times. By the time she was done Fuki's ass was bright red.

She focused some chakra into her hand and rubbed her ass soothing the pain. Fuki moaned.

"It's okay, it's okay. It's over now." Fuki started to tear up during the spanking from the chakra enhanced slaps and the number of them.

"it hurt, Animal-Sama."

"I know, I know but I'll make you feel good don't worry." She took her finger and slipped it inside Fuki.

"Animal-Sama." She moaned. She was glissading wet.

"wow you're so wet did you like the spanking? Tell the truth or I will go through it again a hundred times with double the force."

She nodded furiously. "yes Ma'am I did, I liked it a lot."

"wow you're a little slut aren't you?"

"no, Animal-sama I'm your slut."

"that's right you are." She put her on the bed and sat on her face. "please me slut-chan"

She started to please her.

Meanwhile

"Ami didn't you say your friend was coming?" Ami nodded to Konan.

"Yes she should be here. To be honest I'm kinda worried." Konan nodded.

"Isn't it true that you liked Sasuke?"

"yes" she looked down with guilt. "I don't anymore though He wasn't worth my time. I like a different guy now." Konan smiled.

"Who?" she blushed.

"Shikamaru Nara." Konan smiled.

"and what about me?" Ami blushed.

"well your fine too."

"Just? Fine or desirable?" Ami blushed.

"Your deiserable"

"but you wouldn't want to be with me."

"no I would just not just us alone" Konan smirked.

"aren't you dirty, you want multiply partners. You and me in the sixty nine while that Shikamaru guy goes at your ass, you'd like that."

"No! I mean it would be nice but I'm not like that!" Konan smiled at her blush.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind." She laughs at her blushing. "I'm just kidding! Anyway that's it for our train session. You can go clean up now." Ami hurried off.

Konan went and sit under a tree then took out a scroll she was to embrassed to ever open. When she open it. It was titled. Sexual jutsu for all your dreams to become a reality.

She looked over some of the jutsu.

Arousal jutsu: cover your hand in chakra and touch the desired and transfer your chakra down to their sexual organ and will put them into the heat.

Futanari Jutsu: this jutsu you perform on yourself and will sprout a dick and balls Notice it will revert back to normal if you do not dispel the jutsu in two hours. Warning your sperm is fertial.

Reform jutsu: this jutsu allows you to shape you dick into any shape you desire if using futanari jutsu it will go back to normal in the time limit as well.

Never ending pleasure: this allows you to block off the others abilty to release and instead continue to build. Warning can eventually lead to sex crazed ness not advised for use of extended periods of time with males.

Endless pool: this allows you to cum an endless amount until you dispel the jutsu. Notice sperm is not fertile while using this jutsu.

Sexy Jutsu: This allows the user to transform into the oppiste sex notice will appear naked.

Prespective jutsu: this allows the user the perform on a male and gives them a vagina notice periods will be active. Warning the time period this is active depends on the amount of chakra also you can decied whether to remove the penis during the time this is active. During a extend time of activation the one the jutsu is preformed on will pick up female traits.

Relive jutsu: this jutsu allows one to repair their barrier

Sexy clone Jutsu: this will allow you to create a clone of anyone you wish and will last three day. In that time they will do anything you ask including anything sexual.

Sexual revival Jutsu: this allows the user to revive anyone they wish but they will have a sexual need for the person. Notice every time you use this Jutsu on the same person they will remember the times you had before also their sexual need will be satisfied in one time with the person anything beyond that is of their own will. Warning: This jutsu wil a small amount a chakra will last three months at the least if more chakra is used will last longer as well as any chakra pumped into the revived.

Konan closed the scroll with a blush. She then sees Naruko standing behind her looking over her shoulder.

"Wow Konan I didn't know you were so kinky to carry around something like this."

"no! this isn't what you think!"

"I think your looking at ways to make the bedroom more intresting is that not right?" Konan nodded with a blush. Then Naruko grabbed her and dragged her into the room. She striped and sat on the bed and wiggled her ass at her.

"Konan try using one of those jutsu on me" Konan took off all her clothes then looked through the scroll. Trying to find something to get her back for making her blush. She smirked and went through the hand signs for the Futanari Jutsu.

She looked to see a bump slowly forming. Then it came out a eight inch dick complete with two balls hanging underneath it.

"I'm waiting Konan." 

Konan smirked sneaked up on her lined up and shoved herself in.

"Konan hurry u- Oh god!" Naruko was in pleasure even though her barrier was just broken for the second time. She slowly started to pump in and out. "Konan!" she moaned. Konan leaned her chest against her and started to kiss the nape of her neck.

"Naruko relax I'll be gentle" she said in a calming voice. She unlike Sasuke was in perfect control even though these new sensations were overwhelming. 'must be gentle with her or she won't want this again. I must make her remember this.'

"Konan! I'm gonna!"

"It's okay just let it go." Naruko released. This is what her time with Sasuke should have been nice and gentle just the two of them. She felt herself building again.

"Konan could you please go a bit faster?"

"Mmmhmm" she said still sucking on her neck. She started to pump in and out a bit faster making sure to go to fast. 

"Konan I'm gonna!"

"Me too. I won't on the inside." Naruko orgasmed but Konan pulled out but to their dismay didn't blow.

Naruko turned around. "I'll take care of that." She started to like the tip of her erection. Her hand stroking Konan's shaft then Konan came all over Naruko's face.

"I'm sorry Naruko I couldn't hold it." Naruko Rubbed her cum all over herself like in was a lotion.

"Konan that was amazing I'll have to look at a few of those myself." Konan made a ram sign and dispelled it, her dick going back into herself and turning back to normal.

"I'm sure you'd like them." She handed the scroll to her while she got dressed. "I'll go make dinner for all of us." Naruko nodded reading the scroll.

She smirked to herself. "this Perspective jutsu will be good to get the Teme back for not letting me have a night that should have been my first time. I might use it to mess with Kiba too." She smiled thinking of how to treat Sasuke once she preformed the jutsu.

Then some knocked on the door. She opened it and saw a flustered Kushina. "Oh hey there my little fox how are you?" she rushed into the room and shut the door and closed the curtains. "whats wrong?"

"well you know the other day?" She nodded. "It's stuck."

"what is?"

"You know it."

"Please I don't know what your talking about." Kushina gave an embarrassed sigh and took off her pants. Naruko noticed two things. One that she had no panties, two that she was really wet. Then she turned around.

Naruko almost laughed. The fox tail butt-plug was still in her. the tail was a bit ruffled probably from her trying to get it out. "Its stuck" she said and bent over. "will you please take it out?" she was blushing deep red.

Naruko nodded and tugged on it, it was in there good. She yanked on it trying to force it out. "AHH! Not like that it hurts!" She nodded then started to lick the edges loosening it up then slowly but surly it started to slip out. when it finally was Kushina Exhaled a sigh of relif.

But Naruko just stared at the three inch gapping ass. It didn't seem like it was going to close. She needed to go get Konan maybe she knew how to fix it. "Konan get in here please!"

She hurried in and saw Kushina's ass. "wow" She ran over went through a series of hand signs and starts using a medical jutsu to heal her.

Meanwhile

Fuki was completely exhausted from the sex with animal but she wasn't done yet. She had pulled out a huge twelve inch dildo. "are you?"

"yep my little slut this is going all the way in you." She covered her opening. "oh don't worry I'm not going to put this there." She flipped Fuki over. "I'm going to ram it up your ass." And like that she did.

"AHHH! It hurts! It hurts!" Animal just smiled.

"I thought you liked pain?" Though it really hurt Fuki was really enjoying the pain. She got so wet. Then Animal started to pump it in and out.

"ohmygod" she said as the pleasure got bigger and the pain less. Animal went full force at it sending Fuki into bliss from the painful pleasure.

"Your such a slut aren't you." Fuki nodded.

"Ohmygod ohmygod!" she orgasmed. Animal plunged it in as far as she could then ripped it out as fast as she could causing her to release again.

Even though animal was satisfied completely she loved to toy with Fuki. she then got up though and wrapped themselves in the covers. "Night my Shōfu-chan."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Okay so this chapter is where Naruko gets some revenge on Kiba and also Kin comes into the mix as well as tenten.**

Naruko got up and headed to the training field early that morning she brought the sexual Jutsu scroll with her to look through it more. When she got there she smiled a big smile.

There resting Beneath a tree was kiba she quickly pulled out one of her sealing scrolls and the sexual jutsu Scroll. She skimmed through it and found one she was look for.

Sleeping date Jutsu: This Jutsu puts the other in a deep sleep till canceled. Notice any sexual Activites will wake them up. Warning: will only work against males

Naruko smiled and casted the jutsu. Then she casted the Perspective Jutsu on him, deciding to remove his dick. Then out of the sealing scroll she summoned a fishnet shirt and a loose short skirt. She went over and put them on him. Then she got out some rope and tied him up. She canceled the jutsu. And he woke up.

"What the?" he looks around to see himself tied in between the posts in girls clothes. He looks at Naruko. "Naruko! Get me outta this thing!" He yelled ather.

"I'm sorry but Its time you stop flirting with other girls and see what It feels like from the other side." She walked over to him and flipped up her skirt. For him to see his Entrance.

"Naruko what did you do!" she yelled scared. She slipped two fingers in him. "Ahh!" she yelped. Naruko took her fingers out and look through the scroll while talking.

"You see kiba I'm gonna be really rough with you. Getting you back for everytime you tormented a girl and make you enjoy bondage so much." She Found a Jutsu that looked promising.

Tentacle Monster Jutsu: This with your chakra allows you to create a tentacle Monster that will have sex with whoever you wish. Notice this can be dispelled at any time. Warning do not use with-

That was as far as she read when she decided to use it. She went through the hand signs and preformed the jutsu then the monster appeared. It was a green blob of goo. It went over to her forming dick like tentacles two and a half wide.

It shoved two into Kiba's entrance she screamed. "Oh Kami!" it slipped another into her ass then two more punishing her ass. All three off them rushing in as far as they could go as fast as possible then at the same speed rushing out to plunge back in.

Then two went up and into Kiba's mouth throat fucking her. another joined the first in her Vagina. They were going at it Restlessly.

Kiba then orgasmed followed by another and another. she had orgasm after orgasm.

"wow Kiba Your enjoying this aren't you?" he could only moan around the tentacles in response. "well I'm going to go train for a bit you just hang on there." She went away to train.

It was an hour later when she came back to find her still at it. Then the Tentacles Started to cum. The first where the three in her ass pumping it into her. then the two in Kiba's mouth. Pouring cum to her stomach. Then finally where the ones at Kiba's entrance pouring deep inside of her.

The monster pulled out and blew the rest all over her. Now covered in cum Kiba just laid there. Naruko her revenge satisfied dispelled the jutsu. Then she walked over and tried to dispel the Perspective Jutsu but it didn't work.

She looked at the Jutsu in the scroll and found no reason why it shouldn't then looked at the monster one and read all of it this time.

Tentacle Monster Jutsu: This with your chakra allows you to create a tentacle Monster that will have sex with whoever you wish. Notice this can be dispelled at any time. Warning do not use with Perspective Jutsu. If so then stop from Monster from cumming inside them. If one does not the recipient will become female Permantally and fully the transformation will happen after five minutes of the cumming inside them.

"uh oh" she looked up to see Kiba's Face becoming Narrower and more Female. Also Kiba's chest was getting larger forming breasts. His waist and muscles thinner. His hair longer and more tamed. The hair on his legs and arms fell off.

Now In front of Naruko was a Female Kiba Inzuka. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Naruko-Chan?" she said in a soft voice. "next time be gentler okay?"

"wait why?"

"Because I don't want it so rough next time and please do it yourself instead of that thing."

"You aren't Angry at what I did to you or that your now a girl forever?"

"I was at first but know I see I kinda deserved it and being a girl has some benefits. I already know that I realize how wrong I had been. And Now I can be with you I know how you like girls more than guys now."

"Lets get you cleaned up." Then went over to a stream close by and washed Kiba off and out.

Then then discover close by a hotspring. Which then the took off all their clothes and rested in.

"What are we going to do?" Asked Naruko.

"About what?"

"about telling everyone that you're a girl now, your sister and mom, Shino, and Hinata. As well as the rest of the rookies?"

"My Sister and mom won't mind and they'll probably accept the answer I give them. Mom would see it as a change for the better. As for my teammates they won't really care. For the rest of the nine, Ino will Probably be jumping for joy that dog breath is gone and threir's another girl around. Shikamaru and Choji would probably just accept it and move on. Sakura though will be a bitch about it and Sasuke is to self absorbed in the first place to even notice the change."

"And what about Your sister Hana?"

"she'll absolutely love it she always wanted a sister and she dressed me up in girls clothes all the time and got me into it."

"What!"

"she got me into dressing into girls clothes."

"wait the boy Kiba Inzuka crossdressed!"

"yep When I get home I'll have some clothes of my own. I really enjoyed it My sister would get clothes and dress me up in panties, dresses, skirts, lingerie and even swimsuits. She would have me in make up too and get a camera and have little fashion shows."

"did you mom ever find out?"

"oh yes. She liked it she really wanted me to be a happy girl. She was even talking about breast implants and a name change but I won't need those now." She looked at her now d-cup breasts.

"Do you have the pictures still?"

"yeah I made Hana Delete most of them and the only copies I have are on me. You can take them out of my old coat there." Naruko looked over and took out a little book in her coat pocket. She flipped through it seeing Kiba in girls clothes actually looking like a cute little girl.

"can I have this?" she said with a blush

"sure I'm a bit new to a girl so I'm not quite into the whole guy looking like girls and yaoi yet." Naruko blushed.

"Girls aren't like that! Most of us don't like guy on guy things it weird."

"but you do like the guy looking like girl." Naruko's blush was her answer.

Then they heard someone approach it was that sound girl. She stopped and looked at us with a blush. "I'm sorry for intruding but I found this spot when I got here and was going to take a bath here later since my teammates are both perverts. So do you mind?"

"Please join us miss?"

"Kin my names Kin"

"we'll be happy to have you." Said Kiba.

Kin took off all her clothes and put them in a pile. She took off her head band and bent down to rest it on the pile giving the two a good view of her cute ass.

"so Kin what's it like living in the village of the sound?" Naruko asked.

"Not that great. We aren't very well liked by most of the countries so we are constantly on the move." She said.

"Must be hard there huh?"

"yes and since the leader of our Village is determined to make it larger he recruits any ninja he can find and the treatment of women there is terrible." She was shaking slightly. "I was almost raped once. If my friend Tayuya didn't save me I don't know what I would have done. The man who did it started to beat me before hand saying he kill me if I ran" she was know crying. "he started to describe how he was going to rape me and that when he was done he was gonna bring me back to his house and call his friends to rape me too. Then he would sell my body for money having people rape me off the streets he said that when he thought I wasn't raped enough he bring me to a village that had more men then women and have all the men rape me and have me count." Naruko cupped a hand over her mouth.

"Don't worry Kin it didn't happen though your safe now."

"no I'm never safe It happens to often the ninja do it even. My teammates would do it. My sensei would do it. I regret every second I'm a sound ninja but I can't leave or It'll be much worse. They said if I left Raping me would be a reward. For a good job done and it would be the introduction for new ninja. That when ever someone came up saying they need to have sex they'd rape me too."

Naruko hugged her. "its okay I won't let that happen you won't be A sound Ninja anymore I won't let them harm you. If they try to come I'll kill them all."

"you think you can save me?" she asked in between sobs.

"yes I won't let harm to come to you." She said as Kin embraced her.

"Well, Well, Well, It seems we have a deserter I guess that means we'll have to punish you Kin. Kukukuku" There approaching them was the Snake Sannin Orchimaru.

"No! Don't!" Kin Screamed.

"I won't let you!" Naruko Jumped out.

"And you think you can stop me?" you hit her with a wave of kill intent.

Naruko then heard Kyubi in her head. **"Naruko! Quick use a shadow clone with only my chakra it's the only way!"**

'right!' Naruko thought. She made the hand sign and made one clone and out of the smoke appeared The Kyubi in her human form she had clothes on this time though. A T-shirt with the Uzamaki clan symbol on it and red pants (like the ones Hinata has in shippuden) with black ninja sandals and black fingerless gloves. Her fox ears on top of her long red hair and her fox tail still there.

"You shall Die! For threatening my Naru-Chan!" she said and flared her red Chakra and Killer intent.

Orichimaru said the only thing someone would say when they were screwed and could do nothing about it said. "oh shit."

Meanwhile

Every Konoha Ninja that survived the Kyubi Attack fourteen years ago or was alive then recognized that chakra. But it was different it was lighter and more pure, not demonic in the slightest but the Kyubi's all the same.

The third dispatched every ninja he had to the location of the chakra flare.

Kakashi was heading the teams when they arrived they saw three girls one of them Naruko, which they were now clothed, just staring ahead of themselves.

"Naruko! What's going on?" She just pointed ahead of them. Kakashi and went over and looked and there was Some woman with fox ears and tail beating the shit out of someone. That woman was the source of the Kyubi's chakra.

"Is that?"

"yep that's Kyu-Chan." Naruko sat simply

"normally I'd be wondering why you were calling her Kyu-Chan But I'm still not over the fact that its here."

Naruko glared at him. "Kyu-chan's a girl Sensei." Then The person she was beating on was thrown towards them.

He smashed into the ground and skidded to there feet. Kyubi walked over to him and picked him up and was about to smash his face in when Naruko spoke.

"Kyu-Chan The pedo has more worth alive then dead and he can be tortured too remember?" Kyubi dropped him. And all the ninja saw it was Orchimaru.

"fine! But make him suffer! And he was saying something while he was begging about attacking the village during the Chunin exams too." The ANBU Finally get here see orchimaru Hauls him up and takes him away.

Then the Hokage arrived. "What is the meaning of this Why is the Kyubi here! Are you going to attack us again!" then Kushina walked up to him and bonked him on the head.

"You never read my report on that night did you old man?" Kushina glared at him.

"there was a report?" she hit him again.

Naruko turned to kin. "see told you I'd take care of it. Well tetchily it was Kyubi but still." On cue Kyubi walked over and hugged Naruko.

"don't do anything like that again I was so worried." Then Konan and Animal Arrived and rushed over to them.

"what happened? Are you okay? Do you need help?" they asked together.

"we are alright lets just go home for now." Naruko said and they all went home. Kushina still beating the third.

**A/N: I noticed the chapter was getting long so I cut it off some so Tenten is next chapter. And At least the pedo Sannin is getting the shit beat out of him. But that's all for now so see ya and please review! Also I put a new story up if you guys like bleach go look at that. But anyways Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I am sorry for anyone who thinks I was a bit to mean to Kiba but he's too easy to make fun of. Anyways I counted the votes and these are who else is being added but you can still vote! These are just removed from the poll.**

**Koyuki – 9**

**Femshino – 7**

**And since it was a three way tie for second you get more people added good for you.**

**Sasame Fuma – 7**

**Shion – 7**

**Sakura – 6 (revenge will come do not worry.)**

**Ya know now I'm think about it your just gonna try to tie it to get more girls aren't you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.**

Naruko was back at the house with the girls. She got up and headed into to town. She was thinking about that weapon girl, Tenten. She went to find her.

When she did she was training with a Neji Hyuga. She went into the clearing and waved. "Tenten!" they stopped. Tenten blushed looking at Naruko.

"Oh Hello Naruko." She said. Her dreams were littered with thoughts of the blond.

"Tenten we must get back to training"

"Could you give us a minute?" He sighed and walked to the other side of the clearing. He saw Naruko whisper something in her ear and Tenten blush then nod. Tenten walked over to him.

"hey Neji Do you ever wonder what we girls feel?"

"Constantly, it's a great mystery." Neji said. He also started to feel a weird sensation in his groin area.

"Well now we will make sure you know." Naruko had sneaked up behind him and had a hand on his shoulder.

"what are you?" he was then overwhelmed by a feeling of arousal.

"we are giving you a look at it another way." Tenten said and ripped his shorts and underwear off. he looks down to see he now had a vagina. Tenten slipped two fingers in started to pump in and out.

"Tenten" Neji moaned. This was nothing like the pleasure he got from masturbating. He wished it was always like this.

"Neji you want your pleasure to be like this don't you?" He nodded. "Naruko can make it happen do you want that?"

"yes Please Tenten make it so!" he gasped.

"Are you sure you can never go back."

"Yeeessss!" He said as he Climaxed.

"fine then and by the way you are going to pay for breaking my barrier during training. Naruko do the jutsu." Neji looked behind him to see a Tentacle Monster. It wrapped its arms around him quickly and started to fuck him hard forcefully.

While it was doing that, Tenten and Naruko went to the other side. Naruko took off her clothes as did Tenten. She tackled her and started to kiss her. she stopped to look at her.

"You are so cute Tenten-Chan." She looked at her small b-cups. "its going to be so much better when I knock you in." Tenten blushed.

"Could you talk dirty to me while we do it please?" Naruko nodded.

She then activated the Futanari Jutsu and a eight inch dick came out. "this is one of my sexual Jutsu Tenten." She gasped at the size. Naruko started to tease her entrance.

"put it in already Naruko!" she said.

"Alright." She shoved half it's length in her.

"Ohmygod!" she said. As she enveloped half of her.

"its okay I'll be gentle."

"No! please just do it faster and harder!"

"fine then my little slut." She thrust the other half into her and started to pump in and out. she flipped her around to doggy style and started to thrust in with even more power.

"oh, oh, oh!" Tenten said as she climaxed. "that was great Naruko." 

"we aren't done yet." She pulled out then lined up to Tenten's ass and shoved herself all the way in.

"ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod!" She climax from just Naruko shoving herself in her. Naruko grabbed her ass and sat down Tenten now sitting on her dick.

"come on Tenten-Chan I don't have all day." She started to raise her self up supported by Naruko's hands. Then she slammed herself back down.

"ahhh!" She moaned. With Naruko's help she started to bounce up and down on her lap. Naruko Glances over to Neji.

He had four Tentacles in his ass and five stretching his entrance out with three more in his mouth. They were all thrusting in rapidly. "How you doing over there Neji!" the tentacles from his mouth come out for him to respond.

"Naruko it's to much I'm gonna Cuuummm!" he climaxed and the three went back down.

Naruko looked back at Tenten still bouncing and she lifts her up to missionary position. She thrusted in with all she could her climax coming. She gave Tenten's ass a few more good thrusted and then quickly used the endless pool Jutsu.

She came what seemed to be gallons in her stomach started to swell from the amount that was poured into her. Naruko pulled out and then came all over her naked body. She didn't stop in till she was covered from head to toe in her cum.

Naruko looked and saw the monster was about to cum too. Neji was not even aware until it started to pump in to him.

"aaahhhh!" He screamed because of the sheer amount being pumped into his, ass, Vagina, and stomach. It pulled out finally and dropped him to the ground cum pouring out of herself.

Naruko went over and watched Neji turn completely female. His became silkier, his face narrowed and his breasts started to form. Her skin now look soft to touch. All the body hair disappeared.

"Naruko-San you had that thing be so rough with me" The new Neji whined and coughed up some cum.

"sorry Neji-Chan it's the only way to make you fully into a girl." Neji smiled while she coughed up more cum.

"next time no monster and not so much deep throating. My neck is so sore now." Naruko smiled at her.

The three of them clean up quick as they can. Then Naruko heads off to do some training herself.

In the woods she heard someone screaming she rushes over and happens upon a scene. A fat man was gripping a girl by the hair she looked to be about twelve.

"listen slut, I bought you so you belong to me now and I can treat you however I wish I don't care how those bitches in the brothel said you were going to be treated."

"let go of me!" He slaps her.

"shut it cunt. I paid for a virgin that was shy and submissive all I get is a loud mouth cunt that doesn't want to get down and suck me!"

Naruko had seen enough she jumped down and threw a few shurkin his way forcing him to let go. "get of way from her fat ass!"

"well if it isn't another cunt are you going to show this slut how to properly suck me off!" he pulls off his pants and was about to take it out when Naruko threw three shurkin that landed in his chest killing him.

"Are you alright?" Naruko asked. She nodded.

"yes thank you master."

"master?"

"I was taught when someone saves your life then they own you."

"that isn't right."

"but its what I was taught would you like me to do physical labor for you? Or please you? Or perhaps seduce someone for you? I can also clean. I know a little reading and writing but not much but I can still forge signatures. I can also help you fufill any fantasy you have." As she went on and on it made Naruko sadder.

This girl was obviously trained since birth to be a slave and she's only twelve and she sold like an item.

She looked at the girl she had shoulder length brown hair which was quite mess probably from being not washed. Fair skin a petite build and flat chest also she had a tight little ass Naruko looked at for a moment before being captured by sadness once again.

"I can cook too and care for children and pets I can also have my body sold for money for yourself. I can-" She was cut off when Naruko had ran over and embraced her. she held her tight.

"You poor girl Its so sad that you were rob of your childhood and taught how to be a slave. I'm so sorry."

"Don't be sorry master as a slave I'm not worth your sympathy your sadness." Naruko just hugged her tighter.

"Don't you see? You don't have to be a slave anymore."

"oh but I must its my duty to my master. I'm also a virgin still so if you want to knock me in feel free." Naruko didn't move.

"Don't tell me this is what you wanted? To be a slave? Didn't you ever have hopes and dreams?"

"No those are crushed in the early years of training."

"You don't have to hide it I know you're a sheltered little girl who wants to be loved for. I know because I once meant someone like you her name is Haku. You don't have to hide anymore I'll protect you from all those bad men I won't let you come to harm. Let it out let the scared little girl out."

It seemed she didn't know what she was talking about but slowly her Emotionless mask started to break and sadness painted her face. She broke out sobbing hiding her face in the nape of Naruko's neck.

"I was so frightened also those years people saying I was only a tool for pleasure and a laborer. All the years of people saying when I finally became a slave that I was going to be abused and like it. Every time I had a small glimmer of hope the crushed it. They said my first time they planned on selling me to that man who was going to get his friends and complete strangers to rape me all at the same time and that be how I'd lose my virginity."

She was crying full out now. "shhhhh, shhhh. It's okay I'm here now I won't let them hurt you in anyway. She looks into her eyes. "now what's your name?"

"I don't have one I am merely Slut or Meinu."

"your no slut. If you don't have a name we will give you one" Naruko thought about it. "I know!"

"what?"

"Hono **(Hon****ō)** it means flame as in how your flame of your Dreams still burns. Hono Yume **(Dreams)**"

"I like it thank you Naruko."

"Thank you for showing yourself Hono" they then get out of there and head back to Haku's house.

When they arrive Haku greets them. "Hello Haku!" said Naruko. "This is Hono Yume I saved her so she will be staying here if that's okay." Haku nodded.

"Naruko I have bad news concerning the Chunin Exams it seems the pedophile Sannin Orchimaru was planning to attack the village so they called the exams off as a precaution."

"Well that sucks But I guess there's always in a few months." Haku nodded.

"but if you are worrying about Gaara leaving she won't it seems her squad is staying here to help Negotiate a new Alliance."

"also a few other Squads are sticking around from the other Shinobi Villages till the next exams. Also they aren't allowing any sound ninja to leave so Kin's sticking around too, not that you would let her go." Naruko nodded to all this.

"Also You should be aware that we have adopted a few warriors and orphans into are clan to serve as guards, Trainers and residents. Among them are three Jonin who I think you'll like they are out by the training field now. Also we have bought quite the number of stores around Konoha." Naruko nodded once more to all of this.

"and last is we purchased a few of the surrounding lots and we are currently expanding the complex. One of them being a hot spring that's it being turned into our own private bath."

"wow I was gone for what like three hours? You got this all done fast." Haku smiled.

"I work quite fast." She said proud of herself.

"so you're a ninja clan?"

"a reviving one. Why?"

"well its just."

"go on tell us."

"one of the dreams I've always had was to be a ninja but I don't think that could ever happen now." She looked up at Naruko to see her smiling at her.

"of course it can! I'm sure if we teach you, you can be an awesome ninja!"

"really?"

"of course!"

They then walked inside the compound.

**Meanwhile**

Tayuya was stuck in this village. She was the only one of her squad who had listened and not tried to escape the rest of her squad was dead. "man this place in a complete shit hole." She sighed and leaned back on the bench on the roof she found.

She heard footsteps but ignored them. Then she sees someone lat down next to her. she didn't want to get up and throw them off the roof right now. So she turned her head to see someone with a pineapple haircut next to her and a lazy expression on his face.

She growled in annoyance. But he didn't move. "hey asshole get outta here this is my spot!" she said with anger.

"you are dead wrong."

"what you just say!"

"this is actually my spot."

"no I got here first!"

"And I go here everyday since I was little to watch the clouds."

"why the hell would someone want to do that?"

"I find it relaxing."

Tayuya Hmpfted and looked towards the sky and watched the clouds with him.

Without themselves even noticing they were scooting closer to each other until they were side by side touching. Neither of them noticed.

"look that one kinda looks like a rabbit." Tayuya pointed out.

"that one looks like a shogi piece."

"where?"

"there." He pointed out with is finger.

Yoshino was doing the dishes then looked out the window to Shikamaru's cloud watching spot. What she saw made a big grin spread across her face. She rushed and grabbed Shukaku.

"look at what our son is doing!" she yelled at him. He looks out the window.

"He's just watching clouds as usual."

"no, no, no, no!" She Smiles even bigger. "He's watching clouds with a girl!" she points to Shikamaru who was cuddled up against a red head and they were pointing out clouds to each other laughing sometimes.

"oh boy Shikamaru you're never going to hear the end of this." Said Shukaku with a sigh.

"I'll go get the Camera!" Yoshino rushed off.

Shikamaru was actually having fun with this girl on top of that she hadn't sworn for ten minutes.

'What is wrong with me? I Haven't sworn in ten minutes!' Tayuya thought. She wanted to fixed that so she pointed out a cloud that looks like absolutely nothing.

"hey that one looks like a piece of shit!" she said.

"Well that's what most of them look like." She laughed.

Then the two of them hear a voice. "Well, look at the little hypocrite" they both turn their heads upward looking to see who it was without getting up.

Tayuya saw someone in her opinion since she was bigger than her, A blond haired bimbo.

"Shikamaru!" The bimbo finished.

"Ino." Shikamaru said "this Is not what you think."

"really Shikamaru!" Tayuya did not like the tone she was speaking to him in. "here you are laying down with a girl pointing out cloud shapes to each other, when you normally Ignore almost everything around you and me completely, a girl! And you guys are laughing at each other's jokes that aren't even funny! And on top of all that your cuddling with her!"

"We aren't cuddling." They said together.

"do you guys even see the position your in?"

They look at themselves. Tayuya is cuddled close to Shikamaru partially on top of him, her left arm resting on his right side and her head resting between the front of his shoulder and collarbone. Her legs sideways brought near his legs. Shikamaru also had his arm around her lower back and his chin resting on top of her head.

A light blush dusts Shikamaru's cheeks while Tayuya's face turns completely red. They both start to mutter apologies to each other but they stay in position not wanting to leave the warmth of being in each other's arms.

"Like I said A hypocrite. Have fun with your girlfriend Shikamaru." She walked off.

"I don't like her." Tayuya said.

"yeah she's troublesome." Tayuya then turned her head up towards Shikamaru Gazing at him.

"so I now know your name but you don't know mine. I'm Tayuya." She said giving him a uncharacteristic warm smile.

"good to meet you. Do you think we should get up and move?" Tayuya rubbed her head into his chest.

"I'm enjoying my seat too much right now." She said as she closed her eyes and started to dose.

**A/N:** **Well that was a long chapter I hope you enjoyed it I added a little bit at the end there. Me personally am a big fan of Shikamaru/Tayuya I mean Tayuya in that hat making that angry face is so cute and seriously who are you going to pair her up with other than Shikamaru? One of those sound four idiots? Seriously She hates them so much it's easier to picture her with Shikamaru Because she doesn't know him personally. But any way please review and remember you can still vote for who you want to be in the harem!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: okay so this is who is in the lead.**

** Fu and Samui are tied -7**

** Yugito – 6**

** Mei and Ayame are tied – 5**

**Remember these people are not in it yet so you can still vote!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters**

Tayuya was still cuddling with Shikamaru. 'when did I become such a fangirl! I mean I'm on top of this guy and liking it!' She looks up at him, he looks back at her. 'he's looking at me! Damnit! I'm being such a fangirl! I hate it! Don't blush Tayuya, don't blush!"

Though she tried to suppress it she still had a light blush that dusted her cheeks. "Something wrong Tayuya?"

'what do I say! I can't say I'm thinking about him I just met him!'

"um nothing, nothings wrong at all. Why are you asking? Does it look like somethings wrong?"

'damn that was weak!' Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"no you just look embarrassed. You want to get up? It's okay if uncomfortable." This just deepened her blush.

'I'm not that weak to be embarrassed by this! I'll show him!'

"no its okay. It's just." She brought his face towards his. "I'm really hot."

'ha you are gonna freak out aren't you! Wait why is he bringing his face towards mine too?' she was then captured into a kiss. 'ohmygod, ohmygod he's kissing me! Shikamaru's kissing me!'

Shikamaru was kissing her. 'her lips are so soft and is that a blush? I guess she isn't such a tomboy.' Then something happened Shikamaru didn't predict.

Tayuya was in overload. 'he's, we are, Shikamaru's so.' This was too much as her face turned completely red. She jumped off him and fainted.

Shikamaru walked over to her and bent down checking her forehead. "I haven't known her very long but still she fainted? She didn't seem like the type." He then hears her say something.

"fuuuck." He smiled that was the Tayuya he knew. "faster, faster fuck me harder." She said quietly. He sweat dropped.

"is she having a wet dream right now?"

"shikamaaaruuuu" she said an content look on her face.

"I take that as a yes." He picked her up and carried her off.

**Meanwhile**

Naruko went to the training plaza to see the three ninja and saw something that got her in the heat.

5 minutes before

Anko Had decided to take a nap on the porch while they waited for someone or another to show them to their new room. The two other ninja were Kurenai and Yugao.

Kurenai sighed. "whats wrong?" asked Yugao still in her ANBU gear minus the mask.

"Nothing really… but Asuma has been ignoring me lately."

"Are you guys even dating?"

"Are you and Hayate?" she looks down and shakes her head disappointed he hadn't even noticed her. "well there's your answer. Anyway I'm getting tired of waiting around for him."

"Same with me and Hayate."

"I wish I could find someone who's kind, caring, loyal and hot. Someone like you." Yugao smiled.

"yeah me too but all the guys out there are either too weak or taken by civilian girls."

"the damn sluts." They hear Anko says while she was drifting off to sleep.

"If I were lesbian or bi I'd date you." Kurenai said.

"yeah me too." Then there was just an awkward silence while they looked at each other. Then there faces came close together and they kissed. They wrapped their arms around each other.

Anko sighs in frustration and sits up "I can't get to sleep Damnit!" she stops talking when she sees her two friends kissing. "wow." The broke occasionally for air then dived back into it.

Anko hands started to drift down to her skirt. Then she hears a voice.

"well you don't see that everyday." She looks behind her to see a guy with a sword strapped to his back and metal shoulder plates on, hooked to a black sleeveless shirt so you can see his toned muscles on his arms with scars all along them; he had light black ANBU style pants with wrappings at the legs and ninja sandals he also had gray fingerless gloves.

"why are you watching! You pervert!" she said to him.

"I'd say the only pervert here is the one with the bloody nose and halfway to masturbating." She then noticed her hand was halfway down her skirt and a small amount of blood coming from her nose. She removes her hand quickly and wipes off the blood.

"What do you know and who are you anyway!" she yelled at him.

"Kaien of the Flames"

"pfft. What kind of name is that? Of the flames." He sighed

"It's the title given to the best swordsmen in the land of fire."

"and how is that measured?"

"hell if I know they just gave me it after the civil war in the north. Apparently killing three hundred ronin by yourself at once is a big deal." Anko just stared at him blankly then it clicked.

"wait you're the guy I heard about, the one who turned the tide of the uprising just by going through the entire rebel army to save some friends."

"that would be me." He looks past her. "there still at it." Anko looks towards them and see's that Yugao was now squeezing Kurenai's left breast.

"wow that's hot." They both turn to see Naruko. Kurenai and Yugao finally break apart panting heavily. Realizing they just gave everyone a show.

"I take it you're the one who's showing us to our rooms." Naruko nodded and smiled that he was able to stay calm and focused unlike the women.

"yes I am" Anko stares at Kaien.

'how can he stay so calm after that? And no boner, he's either gay or has a really small stick. I remember the meeting he was mentioned though.'

**Flashback**

"in other news a S-rank soldier of the fire is coming here as I told you before, Kaien of the flame but more recent news has come up about him" the Hokage said. "It seems by the civilian populace in the village he's been staying in has gave him the title "The Thunder Humper" because of his "Giant lighting rod" whatever that means… strange the only ones saying that are young beautiful women." The guys had confused looks on their faces while all the girls licked their lips.

**Flashback End**

'damnit' thought Anko as she licked her lips.

"we have the rooms prepared for you please follow me." Naruko lead the four away.

Kaien had a smallish room he looked around in it. "in the boxes in the corner are all your personal belongings." He nodded and they left him there. Next were Kurenai's and Yugao's rooms. They were medium sized and next to each other. Then Finally was Anko's.

When they opened the door Ami was on the ground in it with her maids outfit on. She had in her hand a movie called attack of the civilian sluts, a porno. Naruko looked and it seemed she was unpacking a box labeled movies and in it were more porno's.

"wow Anko your into some kinky stuff." She started to list some of the movie titles and read out load the backs of a few. "Futanari orgy, Anal obsession, dominate females hmm. It says watch as this shy girl turns to slut. Wow your really kinky Anko."

"Well I'm sorry, don't we all have fantasies!"

"true but most live them instead of watch them." She blushed again. Naruko lifted Ami up and carried her out. "see ya Anko!"

Naruko had also heard that apparently the priestess of the demon country was coming to the leaf. Naruko thought about going to see her arrive then deiced to go see Shino. So she went looking for him he was probably in the forest.

She had found him by a river she was going to say hi but then she noticed Shino was undressing to take a bath out here. 'Might as well see what his stick look like.' First he took off his coat Naruko noticed he was slimmer than she thought he'd be.

Then he took off his shoes followed by his t shirt. This whole time Shino's back was turned. He then took off his pants Naruko gaped at the underwear he was wearing. 'Pink panties? He's not like that is he?' he then took off the panties and turned around to put them in the pile. Naruko's mouth was agape once more.

He didn't have a penis, Shino was a girl! She then took off her glasses and grabbed her hair and pulled it off. it was a wig then black hair flowed down her back and she opened her eyes and Naruko saw they were chocolate brown ones. Naruko eye's then locked onto her chest, she had c-cup breasts.

'no wonder she wore that coat it's hard to hide something like that!' Shino then went to the water and started to clean herself. Her hand went all over her body then eventually down, down, down till her right and was at her entrance.

She slipped two fingers in herself pumping in and out. "Naruko!" she moaned. She grabbed her left breast with her other hand and started to play with it squeezing it and moving it around.

Naruko stepped out from behind the tree she was hiding behind. "Shino?" Shino jumped at her name.

"Naruko! What are you doing here!" she tried to cover herself up.

"You're a girl?" She blushed.

"yeah I meant to tell you I just didn't get around to it."

"were you just masturbating to me?" she looked to her feet.

"Y-yes I was."

"why did you hide being a girl?"

"Because all of the females in our clan are always made fun of we are called freaks and usually social outcasts. They also have a tough time finding people to be in relationships with."

"that didn't really answer my question."

"I did it because I knew I'd be cast out and also I never found guys attractive so I figured if I hid as a guy then no one would think I'm strange for looking at girls." Naruko nodded and then noticed on the inside of her coat were seals.

"what are those seals on your coat Shino?"

"well you see I don't have bug implanted inside me like the rest of my clan." She said with shame.

"why?"

"because I inherited the blood on my mom's side more so I can't wield them."

"what about the bugs you use in combat?"

"those come from the seals, their my dad's they only listen to me because that's his orders. I can only give them general orders."

"if you don't have the bugs in you why did you hide?"

"because they think still think the same. That I'm a bug freak no matter what."

"You're not a bug freak Shino and I'll prove that no one will think that! We are going to the hot springs today!"

"What! but then people will see me!"

"that's the point come on Shino follow me" she said.

"that's not my real name."

"then what is?"

"it's Ryu"

"well Ryu lets go." Ryu nodded a was about to put her clothes on when Naruko stopped her.

"I can't go to town naked."

"that's why I have this." Naruko unsealed an outfit. It was a fishnet shirt with a vest to be decent and a skirt and plain ninja sandals.

"but that's skirt to short! There's not even any shorts!"

"that's the point. People can see your smooth legs then. Oh and one more thing." She unsealed a red flower and put it in her hair. "that will complete the look." Ryu just blushed.

**Meanwhile**

Shion had snuck away from her guards so she could relax she had decided to go to the hot springs. When she got there. She quickly undressed. When she did that she then looked down at her breasts. "why can't you be bigger."

She went in to the hot springs. And just relaxed she noticed there was another girl in there with orange hair.

Sasame Fuma was here to see her friend Kin. She had heard a lot about Naruko from her and wished to meet her but first she needed a nice hot bath. She saw a girl with sliver hair come in to the bath too. She was enjoying solitude. Then she heard too more voices and out came a blond and behind her a girl with black hair. They both had c-cups.

'what's with the girls in the leaf why are they always bigger?' she looked down at her Bs.

Shion blushed at seeing the black haired one. 'wow she's really cute.' The two of them sat in between. Shion and Sasame. Sasame was looking at the blond's breasts but she caught her staring,

"Hey you okay?" she touched a hand to Sasame's head.

"yes I'm fine!" she said she felt her body heat up down there.

She noticed Shion face turning red too and touched a hand to her head. Shion also felt herself heat up down there.

"we are fine really!" they said together.

"okay" Naruko sat back down next to Ryu and grabbed her hand now it was Ryu's turn to heat up.

'great now just a few minutes till they are all in my hands.'

It took about ten minutes and Shion was the first to break and she jumped on Ryu and forced a kiss upon her. Ryu because of this broke next and sank into the kiss. Sasame was just watching in shock.

He hands drifted down and she started to masturbate. Then Naruko groped her breasts.

"ah! What are you doing!" She then moaned.

"you seem to like it fine." She pinched her nipples.

"what! No!" She moaned again and started to rub faster,

"really because your body is saying otherwise. Now what do you want?"

"I, I want you to fuck me!" she said as she reached her high.

"very well." Naruko Stood up and formed a hand sign. "this is the Futanari jutsu" she held her eight inch in hand. Every one stopped to stare at it. "now anyone who wants this line up with asses towards me. They all scrambled.

Shion was the first up. "whats your name?"

"Shion"

"I'm Naruko. Now ass or pussy?" Shion thought about it she was the priestess so she wasn't supposed to lose her virginity.

"ass."

"very well." Shion had forgot a moment about her size but when she lined up she remembered.

"wait!" But Naruko slammed in. she moaned loudly drool coming from her mouth. Naruko started to pound her ass. Shion did not last she orgasmed multiple times and fainted. Naruko thrusted into her and used endless pool to fill her up. Once her stomach was swelled to Naruko's satisfaction she pulled out.

"now the ginger your turn." Sasame's eye's were wide open when she thrusted into to her entrance.

"It's to big!" she said as it got stuck at the five inch mark.

"I can take care of that." She backed out and slammed all the way in. she now was resting in her womb. "wow you're so tight"

"just, just fuck me!" she said and Naruko started to pump in and out slowly. As she sped up she decied to use another one of those jutsu's. she used to reform jutsu and she made her dick three inches wide.

"oh god!" Sasame said as she was spread.

"you like that?" she started to pump in her faster and faster. Nearing her climax she tore herself out and flipped her around. She then used her endless pool jutsu and sprayed her with her cum until she was completely covered.

She then turned to Ryu she canceled the jutsu. "Ryu I want you to do the jutsu I just did can you do that?" she nodded and preformed the jutsu what came made Naruko gape a fourteen inch long dick.

"did I do it right Naruko-Chan?" Ryu said shyly

"um… yeah!" Naruko bent over. "fuck my pussy with that thing!" she said and quickly used the relive jutsu.

Ryu lined up and plunged in and strated to pump in and out. "AHHH!"

"are you okay Naru-Chan" Ryu said worried.

"yeah I'm fine just go slower and gentler with that thing its huge."

"okay." Ryu started to give Naruko a slow fucking constantly touching her g-spot. She started to speed up though.

"oh kami!" Naruko said as she climaxed and Ryu came into her. Ryu pulled out and canceled the jutsu.

"Naruko that was great I never felt such sensations."

"Thanks Ryu. That was my biggest dick I've taken." Ryu nodded all the girls cleaned up and headed out.

"wow" said Shion. "just wow"

"you liked that huh? Figures your kinky." Sasame said.

"There's nothing wrong with anal sex Sasame, you should try it!" said Naruko.

"no thanks it's an exit only for me."

"don't knock it before you try it." Shion said in a mocking tone.

"that's not funny, if Naruko had came in me I would have had her kid."

"I don't think any of us would care." Ryu said. Shion and Sasame stopped and thought it about it.

"yea your right." Shion said.

"Yeah I would definitely want Naru-Chan's kids." Naruko smiled and stepped up to Sasame and ran her hand down her back to her ass.

"well I can make that happen right now." She said in a seductive tone. Sasame turned red and fainted.

**A/N: wow that took me way to long to finish anyways since it took me a few days to write this I'm going to check the polls and get the top girls into the harem.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: okay We got three new girls**

** Yugito**

** Samui**

** Ayame**

**I will be doing one of them this chapter but I really want to get the sakura one out of the way. But that will be next time so today I'm going to do one random girl from the poll doesn't matter if they won or not. I plan to do this sometimes but who is it well, *pulls name from hat.* Karura, Gaara's mother.**

Gaara was thinking about her mom again. She missed her.

Naruko was looking through the Sexual jutsu she was thinking about using the Sexy revival one. Gaara walked over and looked over her shoulder. "What are you doing Naruko-San"

"thinking about using one of these jutsu expect for this one I need someone to revive got any idea's"

"well one."

"what is it?"

"my mother." Gaara handed her the picture of her mother. She had shoulder length light brown hair and though Naruko couldn't see them all, b-cup breasts.

"um okay Gaara" She went through the hand signs and pictured Karura in her mind. Then after she finished there was a flash of light. There in front of them was a pile of bone, more specifically Karura's Gaara started to tear up, where the pile of bone's were there was a poof of smoke.

Out of the smoke, sitting down was a naked Karura. Gaara smiled it worked it worked she had her mother back. then Karura Turned to Naruko saw her and blushed then got up wobbling a bit and pounced on Naruko.

"I'm not very good at this, but I hope you like it!" she said as she took off Naruko's fishnet shirt. She then latched onto her breasts. Sucking them She was extremely inexperienced at this but it still felt good.

Naruko spun her over so she was on top. She then started to suck on Karura's breasts but then she tasted something.

'Is this… milk?' it was warm and sweet and Naruko quickly became addicted. 'that's right Gaara's mom died in child birth.' She continued to suckle her breasts.

Gaara couldn't believe the sight but it still turned her on. She crawled over and saw her mother's Glistening entrance. She dived into it licking her and biting her clit savoring the taste.

"ahhh!" she said surprised that someone had joined in. this was all new to her, her husband never cared about pleasing her just that she had children.

Naruko finally stopped sucking on her nipples. Gaara also stopped eating her out. Naruko opened a storage scrool and got out a bunny tail butt plug and bunny ears. She placed them on Karura's head and flipped her over and spread her ass cheek's, the shoved the butt plug in.

"AHH!" She screamed from being penetrated anally.

"now listen Karura-san, you're going to be our sex bunny now if you would please get over there a please the Gaara." Gaara quickly took off her pants and underwear as Karura crawled over. She started to eat her out using her tongue to explore her daughter's depths.

"Mo-mother!" Gaara said.

"ah, ah Gaara right now she's not your mother when we are having sex she's a young beautiful woman named, Karura."

"Ka-karura" Gaara corrected herself.

Naruko went over to her rear and summoned a dildo, it was a seven inch long, one and a half wide one. She thrusted it into her and started to fuck her with the dildo. She moaned into Gaara which sent a tingling sensation through her.

Naruko continued to move it in and out faster and faster then Karura came followed by Gaara. They collapsed on top of each other. Naruko removed the dildo and tossed it aside. Then she moved her hands and started to masturbate to finish herself off. when she came she moaned out.

Karura who was now satisfied opened her eyes and looked at Gaara. She finally recognized her.

"Gaara?" she hugged her tightly. "how did I? wasn't I?"

"it was a jutsu." Naruko said smoothing out her skirt and putting her panties back on. Karura nodded.

"wait we just."

"yeah that's one of the side effects you will have a lust for the one who performed the jutsu but this will be satisfied after having sex with them once." Naruko said putting her fishnet shirt back on.

"oh I see." She said incredibly embarrassed.

"well I'm going out Gaara can you kindly remove Karura's tail and get her some clothes?" Gaara nodded and pulled out roughly the butt plug. Karura yelped the blushed even more embarrassed.

Naruko grabbed Konan and set out for Sakura's house it was time she got some pay back on that banshee. She saw when she looked through the window Sakura was still sleeping. She smiled she figured out what would be the best pay back she went through a series of hand signs and performed a Jutsu.

She then had Konan cast another Jutsu on her mother. Now just to wait for it to take effect.

Sakura was dreaming of Sasuke, him fucking her hard and fast. He was slapping her ass and calling her a whore. She smiled in her sleep she loved being treated like the bitch she is. Then she woke up she sat up and yawned.

"I had one of those dreams again." She said. Then she felt something out of place she looked down and saw a tent in the sheets. She almost screamed but her Curousity over came her fears she flipped off her sheets and there sure enough was a five inch dick.

Now what scared her more was that her pink panties were restraining it. She pulled them down some. And it sprang out now another inch long. "MMM-Mom!" she yelled and her mother came rushing in to see what was wrong. "what is this!"

Her mother gave her a confused look. "that's your penis sweetie." This freaked her out more.

"why are you talking about it like its normal!"

"Because it is I remember when I have a baby boy."

"Wwwhaat!"

"you're a boy you didn't forget did you?"

Sakura stayed silent

"I'll never question your preference in men or how you want to dress like a girl but you really should remember your gender."

"this can't be true!"

"it is you even told your best friend Ino." Her mother picked up the phone and dialed a number. "can I talk to Ino please?" she handed the phone to Sakura.

"Um Innoo did I ever say that I'm a boy."

"yeah I know, if your worried that I told everyone your secret I didn't."

"um okay." She hung up and handed the phone back to her mother. She then looked through her memories. She remembered things she didn't before. When she decided to be a girl, the first time she wore a dress, when she was brave enough to go out in public dressed in her revealing dress and when she started to be a girl full time and even wear panties. Then finally that to complete herself to chose a boy she would like and went with the most popular choice of Sasuke.

"well seeing you calmed down some I'm going to make you breakfast." Her mother left the room.

'so I just chose Sasuke to be more girl like and I don't really like him. Then why do I feel all warm when I'm around the team?' she thought.

"wow she actually buying it! And to think all she would have to do is focus chakra down ther to cancel out the jutsu!" then they hear her say something.

"Naruko." They look up to see her start to masturbate.

"and now it seem's Naruko that this has backfired and you have an admirer."

"Naruko!" she said louder and came all over herself she collapsed and fell asleep.

"we probably cancel the jutsu huh?"

"yeah."

Naruko Canceled the jutsu turning her back to normal and cleaning the cum off her while Konan undoes the jutsu on her mother.

"Well I'm leaving! Now after I got revenge on her it's Sasuke turn for being rough with me." She said as she left.

Konan smiled. Sasuke was being rough with her Naru-/Chan well he will have to pay.

Samui shifted Uncomfortably, why? Because she had loss a bet with Karui there was to terms if she won, one Samui would have to pick up a girl to have sex with and two she had to keep a butt plug in her expect when using the bathroom until she did. Samui normally wouldn't have agreed but she was certain she would win so she did.

She had it in her for three days and on top of it Karui had her perfrom a medical jutsu every time she removed it to tighten her ass all the way again. The butt plug itself was seven inches long and two and a half wide.

"how about that one?" Karui said pointing out a brunette with a small chest but a big ass.

"she's too flat." Samui said, Karui was trying to help her pick a girl up but had no luck so far.

"her chest you mean?" Samui nodded and Karui smirked.

" I thought you didn't care about breasts because you are straight?" Samui blushed.

"I-I don't!"

"Ha! You do have preference's in woman after all!" Karui yelled. All the civilians stopped and looked a Samui then the women walked away quickly. Samui glared at Karui for making her misery last longer.

Konohamaru was challenged by Ukon to stay in the sexy Jutsu all day he accepted and said he could keep it on for three months he even put a seal on the Jutsu so it wouldn't come undone. But he wasn't prepared for all the other things, the change in his personality, hygiene, and worst of all he had to learn about periods. He kept himself perfectly clean and acted like a girl he thought if he didn't do this then he failed the challenge.

He was walking along and was thinking about how he was smarter when he was like this and much more mature. But he was broken of his thoughts when he ran into somebody. She landed on her ass.

'oww Kaida (1) is more clumsy too' that's right Kono even gave this form a name' Kaida looked up and saw a girl with shoulder length blond hair. But what caught her attention was her large C-cup breasts nearing Ds Kaida blushed at this.

"I'm sorry for running into you." She said.

Samui get's up as does the other girl. Then Karui grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"what is it?" Samui asked.

"look at the blush on that girl's face she so into you!" Samui indeed noticed the blush. "and look at her body! Don't tell me you don't like it!" Samui nodded meekly looking at her breasts which just the right size to fit her hands. "Here I leave you, you have the room all to yourself." Karui walked off.

Samui walked over to the girl. "My names Samui's what's yours?"

"it's Kaida" she said. 'she's really hot.' Kaida thought.

"well Kaida how about you and me head back to my hotel room?" Karui who was peeking around the corner spying on them nearly fell over.

'That's way to direct! She's going to leave now!'

"sure" Said Kaida now the female part completely taking control. "If you don't mind can I bring a couple of friends too?"

'wow that actually worked! And the girl's bringing friends too!' Karui thought.

"okay call them to meet us there." She told her the hotel and room number and she got out her phone and called someone.

"Konan It's me Kaida, I got this really hot girl here and I'm going to her hotel room want in? . . . okay bring someone else with you too." She told them the room number and what hotel.

**15 minutes later**.

Kaida heard a knock on the door and opened it and Konan and Naruko came in. they all went to the bedroom. "Samui this is my friends Konan and Naruko and this is Samui." Samui looked over Kaida once more, she had on a blue Kimono but her friends were both in trench coats.

Konan opened her's and let it fall to the ground. She was wearing a school girl outfit underneath. Then Naruko opened her's and let it fall.

She had on a a see through black night shirt and matching see through black panties.

Samui shed her clothes quickly and pulled Kaida to her. she got on top and opened her kimono Kaida quickly got out of it. Samui licked her lips Kaida wasn't wearing any underwear. She started to kiss her neck.

Naruko smiled and activated the sexy jutsu and pulled Samui off her and bent her down. She pulled off her white panties and smiled at what she saw. Samui had a butt plug in her ass and a bid one it also looked like it was an extremely tight fit.

"well aren't you slutty having a plug in your ass the entire time." She lined up he cock to Samui and she gasped when she felt it. "oh this? This is my Futanari jutsu you like?" she started to try to back herself in but Naruko stopped her. "I'll be doing the work here just relax." She started to push in slowly. She felt Samui's barrier.

"you ready?" She nodded. Naruko pushed pasted it with a small thrust. She cringed in pain. She gave her a moment to adjust. Samui looked to her side and saw Kaida being pumped into by Konan she held one of her legs up so she could reach as far as possible in her.

Then her attention was focused on Naruko again as she started to pump into her. she looked over and started to kiss Kaida. Naruko loved the sight while She and Konan were fucking them they were making out. Naruko felt herself reach her peak. She slammed all the way into her and came.

Naruko cumming in her forced Samui into an orgasm as well. Then Konan Came into Kaida and forced her orgasm as well. They all collapsed in a heap. They covered themselves and went to sleep.

In the morning Naruko was summoned to the Hokage's office she went there and found out that she was going on a training trip in a couple of months to prepare for the Akatsuki. She said her goodbye's to her friends that week, in other words she had a lot of sex with the girls.

She was already to go but there was one thing left to do, go get some ramen before she leaves. But when she got there the stand was closed. "Why!" she yelled.

"Naruko?" she turned to see Ayame. "what's wrong?"

"well I'm leaving on a training trip for awhile and don't know when I'll be back and I was hoping to get ramen before I left."

"I'm sorry Naruko, My dad's out of town that's why it's closed, but how about you come to my house and I get you some ramen there?" She said. Naruko looked up at her hope n her eyes.

"Really?" she asked.

"of course." Ayame said. She lead the way home. Once there she told Naruko to wait in the dining room while she made it.

Ayame had always thought Naruko as a little sister but lately she found herself attracted to her, even wanting her; and then she heard from Animal and Haku when they were at the stand eating of her Futanari Jutsu. This made her want her even more.

When she finished the ramen she started to put twenty bowls on the table knowing that this would help her get on Naruko's good side. She called Naruko to the table and she saw all the ramen.

"dig in Naruko-Chan." She didn't even noticed the chan she added but dug in right away she devoured the ramen.

"wow that was good thanks Ayame Onee-san." Ayame knew Naruko would leave and she wouldn't see her in who knows how long. She had to make a move now.

"Naruko, is that all am I a Onee-san to you and not chan?"

"No your also Onee-Chan." She said not noticing Ayame getting closer.

"so is that all I'll every be just your big sister?" she closed the distance and kissed Naruko. It was a soft kiss with not passion in it but love. Naruko hadn't had a lot of kisses that weren't passion ones.

Naruko realized Ayame was one of the three that realized their love for her before they had sex. When they broke the kiss Ayame recoiled.

"I'm sorry Naruko I'm being to forward you don't like me like that; you only like me as your Onee-san." She said feeling sad.

Naruko then kissed her just a soft and loved filled as when she kissed herself earlier. She broke the kiss and looked into her eye's. "Ayame I love you like that and I also love you as my Onee-Chan too."

Ayame smiled and grabbed Naruko's hand and brought her into her room. She shoved her down on the bed. Then started to undress herself as did Naruko. Once they were both naked Ayame climbed on top of Naruko.

She started to kiss her, this time with more passion. She thrusted her tongue in her mouth, Ayame then grabbed Naruko's breasts and started to squeeze them roughly. She broke the kiss and started to nibble on Naruko's collarbone.

"ohhhh, Onee-Chan you're being so rough." Naruko moaned. She stopped nibbling for a moment to respond.

"I'm sorry Naruko, it's just that I've wanted this for a while now." She looked down embarrassed. "I can be gentler if you want."

"No, no, no. I'm loving it I'm have been dominate most of the time its nice seeing someone take control." Ayame nodded and continued nibbling.

Unconsciously she started to grind her hips against Naruko's groin. When she realized this she looked at her. "um Naruko could you use that one Jutsu I heard about?"

"Which one is that?"

"Um the Futanari Jutsu." She said with a blush.

"of course Onee-chan." She activated the Jutsu.

Ayame Gaped at it for a moment. Then lined it up on her Entrance and sat down on it taking all of it in. "ohhhhh." She moaned.

"Ayame I didn't feel anything stopping me are you not a-" Ayame interrupted her.

"I am too a Virgin Imouto, (2) I just broke it when I was younger and fell on a rock when I was climbing." She managed to say without gasping or moaning.

She then started to raise herself up and slam down. Naruko just moaned as Ayame grabbed her breasts again while bouncing up and down on her dick.

"Naruko I'm gonna!"

"Me too!" Naruko said. Ayame slammed down one final time and she and Naruko Came together. Naruko filled Ayame up.

Ayame slipped her dick out of her and then leaned over her.

"why are you looking at me like that?" Naruko asked as she made the ram sign and canceled the Jutsu.

"to see the hand sign for that Jutsu." She made the Ram sign. "you know I trained to be a ninja once upon a time up after the History lesson and learning that I would see my friends die I failed on purpose I don't think I could bear that." She then preformed the Futanari Jutsu and got an seven and a half inch dick.

She lined up at Naruko's entrance and slammed in. she leaned down and started to kiss Naruko while she thrusted into her. them both still on their high didn't allow them to reist very long before they came again.

They cover themselves in the bed. Going to sleep with each other's cum still in them.

**The next morning**

Naruko had all her stuff and was leaving she had said her final goodbyes to everyone as in kissing and hugging them goodbye even Sasuke after she kicked him in the nuts for being rough with her instead of gentle and caring.

As she walked off with Jiraya Everyone thought about her.

Haku couldn't wait until she got back so she could sleep with her again.

Hinata wanted to have their third date.

Animal was disappointed that she wouldn't have her Naru-chan to help her get release.

Kushina was happy that her daughter will still see her as a woman when she returns.

Kyubi was glad she was going with Naruko.

Gaara was hopful that Naruko would visit her in the sand.

Mikoto was restless for her next time with Naruko.

Kiba couldn't wait for one on one with her.

Kin was ready to continue their relationship and hoped by the time Naruko was back she'd be ready to have sex with her.

Tenten was wondering if she would like a three some with Neji.

Neji decided next time she saw Naruko she would use her Byukugan to see her "growth".

Hono was content in the one that gave her hope.

Ryu hoped for her safe return.

Shion wished for her to visit.

Karura Spent time with her daughter because of her and found a love.

**Three weeks later.**

Tayuya and Shikamaru Were much closer going on dates but there wasn't ever any real contact except when they were watching clouds.

Kurenai and Yugao made much progress with their relationship promptly telling Hayate and Asuma to shove it.

Kaien and Anko had a bit of love hate thing where they clearly cared for each other while arguing.

Sakura was masturbating every night to her new found love Naruko.

Kaida was having trouble turning back

**Six weeks later.**

Konan,Sasame,Karura, Samui, Kaida and Ayame all had a surprise for Naruko when she came back.

Konan had thrown up one morning, Sasame was having craving for pickle ice cream, Samui Having out of place mood swings, Kaida went to the doctor to find why she couldn't transform and Ayame had a big surprise when she took the "test" just in case.

All six of them were pregnant all were Naruko's beside Kaida.

And Naruko herself got a surprise while on the trip. Poor, poor Jiraya.

**(1): Little dragon, (2): little sister**

**A/N: well that was a long chapter just so we are clear THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER! The next one will be after the time skip. But the next one might not have any lemons in it or will have a Shizune lemon. But I plan on getting Yugito in there soon.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: So next chapter this one I'll do a Shizune one it might be short though.**

Naruko was Walking to Konoha "will she'll be there?" a little girl that was with her asked.

"yes, yes she will." Naruko picks her up and holds what appears to be an eight year old in her arms. She has sandy brown hair and dark brown eyes.

"I can't wait to meet her. will she'll be everything you say she'll is?" Naruko giggled.

"I'm sure she will be much more." Naruko hugged her slose as they walked through the gates. They headed towards the Hokage's office.

"aren't we going to see her?"

"First we have to go see the Hokage, Mai then we will go see her" when they arrived into the office they waited outside. Naruko playing with Mai when Jiraya came out and nodded to her she picked up Mai and went to look for Ayame.

"We going to see her Mommy?" Naruko smiled at her child.

"yes, yes." She went to Ichiraku ramen and there was Ayame. She sat down Mai on a stool and snuck around the corner and wrapped her arms around her waist. Ayame jumped and Naruko rested her head in the crook of her neck.

"I missed you Onee-Chan." Ayame whoever wasn't pleased

"I'm not as forgiving did you know what happened after you left?" she said not turning around.

"I have an idea." She said.

"you with that Jutsu of yours gave me a child and I had to raise her all by myself! That's not easy you know and my father wasn't of any help! I can't just forgive you like that!" She huffed.

"Well I never held it against you." Naruko said. Ayame was about to ask her what she meant when she heard a child's voice.

"Mom, is this my other mommy?" She turned around and saw Mai. She looked like her own Hitomi except she had brown eye's instead of blue.

Ayame walked over and picked Mai up and hugged her. "yep this is her Mai." My looked up at her.

"Mommy, I missed you." She hugged her.

"guess what Mai you have a sister too."

"really can I meet her too?" They both laughed.

Ayame set Mai back down and turned and kissed Naruko. Naruko brought her hand down and seized her ass which made her yelp.

"Mai remembers this part when we were visiting pretty priestess lady, this is where I leave and then you two make loud noises?" They stopped just remembering Mai was there. Naruko blushed that Mai had heard her and Shion.

Then broke apart and Ayame laughed it off.

"Hey Ayame I have to do some things before I go meet her, do you think you could?"

"of course I would like to spend time with my child."

Naruko started to walk off to the hospital . once there she headed into a office. In it was Shizune working at a desk. She remembered when the sage and her found the two and she learned the rasengan and a month later because Tsuande was too drunk Shizune delivered her baby. After that they went back to the leaf.

"Shizune-Chan!" Naruko said and she looked up and a smile spread across her face.

"Naruko! Your back in the village how have you been feeling since child birth?"

"Well I had finally had a kid after a jutsu sped up three month pregnancy and had to teach her everything she needed to know as she grew faster, she has finally has stabilized back to a normal growth rate and now is physically and mentally eight. So I'm feeling good exhausted but good."

Shizune gave her a smile. "yeah it was the same with Ayame too she just back to work recently. It seems though the time and the age of the child differs from person to person with it." Naruko now wore a confused look.

"Wait how would you know that? Isn't Ayame and my child the same age as Mai?"

"wait you don't know?" Naruko still wore a confused look. "Naruko you and Ayame's kids aren't you only children."

"huh?" she said not quite connecting the dots.

"Naruko; Konan, Sasame, Karura and Samui all were pregnant with your children too!"

"What! So I have Six kids!" Naruko shouted.

"Um, well actually no." Naruko face then turned sad.

"So, one of them didn't make it." Shizune shook her head.

"No Naruko, they all did."

"Wait then how do I?"

"Well Konan had triplets and Samui had twins."

"so I have niiinnne… kids…." She trailed off then fail backwards unconscious.

A few minutes later she hear someone calling her voice. "Naruko! Naruko!" her eye's drifted open and she saw Shizune.

"Oh Shizune-Chan I had a horrible dream."

"Naruko it wasn't a-" she was cut off as Naruko put a hand over her mouth.

"but it's good you're here to make it better." She removed her hand and kissed her. she got up still kissing her and brought her to the desk. They leaned over it kissing, when they finally broke for air Shizune was sucking the precious oxygen in.

'Wow Naruko is such a good kisser. Was is my heart beating so fast and this warm and fuzzy feeling? Do I want this?' Naruko kissed her again moving her hand to her ass and squeezing it softly Shizune moaned into the kiss. 'yes, Kami, yes I want this bad!'

She wrapped her hands around Naruko's lower back. Naruko took off her Battle kimono and the fishnet shirt while Shizune pulled down her skirt the only difference in the outfit was that she didn't have the tanto or shorts and that the kimono was blue.

Shizune then kicked off her shoes and untied her obi. Naruko opened her Kimono and licked her lips. She had on a matching black lace bra and panties. Naruko undid the bra from a clip in the front and her Small b-cup breasts were revealed.

Naruko then started to suck on her neck trailing hickeys and bite marks down her. once she reached her Breasts she stopped and started to nibble on her right nipple. Shizune moaned softly.

Naruko without Shizune seeing made a shadow clone and had it use the futanari jutsu. She flipped them around so she was now on bottom still nibbling on her breast. The clone sneaked up behind her and slipped her dick in her ass.

"ahhh!" She said surprised; Shizune tried anal before and she did not like it at all but this was completely different she was being much more gentle, the clone slowly eased herself in inch by inch. "ohhhh." Shizune moaned.

Naruko had now switched breasts and was nibbling on her left breast she lowered her hand to Shizune's slit and thrusted two fingers in her slowly pumping her fingers in rhythm with her clones slow stead thrusts.

'oh kami! These sensations they are so good! Oh, oh, oh!'

"Naruko! I'm cumming!" She said.

"Me too." Said the clone and it came in her ass as she climaxed; when the clone was done if poofed away.

Then Shizune lowered herself down to Naruko's opening and pleasured her she ran her hands up and firmly grabbed her breasts and went up to suck on them but then when she tightened her hold she was sprayed in the face with breast milk.

"Sorry Shizune-Chan Mai sped straight through breast feeding." Shizune the latched onto the Naruko's breasts sucking on wanting the milk. "oh, oh kami!" Naruko said, Shizune had slipped two fingers in her while she was sucking her milk out.

Naruko couldn't stand it and orgasmed.

They had cleaned up quickly Shizune looked at her while she was fixing her hair.

"Um Naruko you do know, as great as that was, that you do have nine kids." Naruko looked a little wheezy when she reconnected the dots. Shizune went over and steadied her.

"Yeah, just need to adjust to that."

"You should go see Konan first, she did have triplets so she was hit the hardest. She never blamed you though everyone else did at one point or another. Sasame when she gained the weight, Karura when she was breast feeding and Gaara pouted about it, Samui during the child birth and Ayame when she went back to work for having to raise a kid alone." Shizune finished.

"Well that figures, Konan always was forgiving." Shizune shrugged.

"All the others think it's because she had a painless, Natural child birth." Naruko giggled.

"Well I go do that."

"She's at the compound right now." Naruko nodded and Shizune was left to the rest of her paper work now in a much better mood.

**Meanwhile at the compound**

Animal and Anko had become very good friends after the year and a half Naruko was gone. Currently they were in Anko's room watching a new prono she got.

"wow that hot." Animal said as two Girls with strap-ons plowed into a third.

"yeah, we haven't seen a lesbian one in awhile so I picked one up." Animal nodded while she rubbed the outside of her panties.

The two of them were in just t shirts and panties white for Animal and purple for Anko. They had been watching porno's together for about a month after Naruko left and a few weeks after that they agreed that the both of them could masturbate while watching it.

Kaien had made fun of Anko for it plenty of times when he caught them. But she would just say that two girls that were friends could watch a dirty movie together and masturbate to it without it meaning anything, though she usually did so in her t shirt and soaking panties which just weakened the already thin argument.

Though they were interrupted when there was a knock on the door, "I know that you two are watching your movies in there and I don't really want to know what you're doing with each other while it's playing. But Haku would like us to go to the waiting room because Naruko is returning so if you can hurry up and finish off and get out there it would be nice." Anko scowled she was close to her peak too.

"Screw you Kaien! Will be out there in a bit!" she said returning to thrusting fingers inside herself. Animal however much more turned on by the fact that her Naru-Chan was coming got up and put her pants on and some new lace panties.

"Anko we should hurry and see Naru-Chan." She said.

"But I'm so close." Anko whined as she stood up still thrusting in herself. Animal sighed.

"good thing I know how to get you there in a hurry."

"what do me-ahhh!" Anko was inturrped as Animal shoved three fingers up her ass forcing her orgasm.

"there now lets go!" she said as she hurried out the door. Anko sat back on the bed moaning.

"damn she knows that I'm sensitive in the ass but she does that anyways." She just sat there recovering for a moment before she swapped into her fishnet shirt and skirt.

While everyone else went to the new waiting room they made Konan was at the old entrance knowing that she would come in there. With her was her daughter Ai physically she was fourteen but mentally she was very calm and logical.

Naruko walked through the entrance and into the house and saw Konan on the couch talking with a girl with black hair worn like Shizune's and blue eyes. She then heard her say something.

"a foursome." Naruko was confused.

"well yes."

"I was made during a fling with four girls when you used a Jutsu that you didn't take all the precautions for."

"well as bad as you make it sound you wouldn't be he-." She cut her off.

"It does seem logical you're a S-Rank ninja and therefore would know to take all of the precautions." Konan sweat dropped that was Ai for you, only concerned in how it made sense.

"Konan!" Naruko said Konan smiled and ran up and hugged her.

"Naruko It's good to see you. You've gotten taller." Naruko stepped back and look at Ai. "who's this?" Konan looked down.

"It's me and Kaida's Daughter Ai. You remember that night with Samui?" Naruko nodded but was confused.

"Wait how though?"

"well Kaida tried to transform back but it didn't work the seal had worn off so dhe should have been able to. She then went to the hospital find out what was wrong and it seems like she was pregnant so she wasn't able to turn back. After she had Ai she still couldn't turn back and she became a girl permanently."

"did she have a hard time adjusting?"

"not really while like that she was Kaida and had a completely different personality as well as maturity."

"I see." Then Naruko looked around. "where is the other three I have heard about?"

"Kimi(1), the youngest of the three is with Kaida now, Kohana(2), the second youngest is out training she Inherited your stamina and dreams of being a great ninja and the oldest Naigisa, is around the house cleaning. She took after Ami in more ways than us and idolizes here much like Ai here does Shizune. But it makes sense sinces both of their idols delivered them."

"Ami delivered her? that sounds like a story. But how old are they, you know physically." Konan smiled glad that Naruko had taken to them before even seeing them.

"twelve in both."

"If Naigisa if here can I see her?" Naruko asked.

"of course. There she is now." Konan pointed to the path crossing the living room to the other parts of the house.

There was Ami in her maid uniform carring a basket of fresh sheets followed by a Purple haired girl shorter than her in a smaller version of the outfit holding a smaller basket. She has bluish gray eyes and her hair had a bun in the back.

"Naigisa Come here please!" Konan called her and she hurried over Ami taking the basket from her. She stood ready to take orders.

"yes Ma'am?"

"Naigisa you don't have to be formal with me I'm your mother."

"yes Ma'am but I'm working right now so don't think of me as you daughter just as your maid. Just like when Ami-Sama is cleaning she's your maid but when she's not she's your student." Ami covered her face with her hand and shook her head back and forth rubbing her temples.

"Naigisa your off duty for the rest of the day your mother has someone important to introduce." She then picked up the baskets and continued on her way.

"Naigisa see this woman here?" she nodded. "this is Naruko this is your mommy I've been telling you three about." Naigisa had tears in her eyes and she jumped onto her.

"is that you? Is it really you?"

"yes, yes it's me." Naruko hugged her child.

**(1): she who is without equal (2): Little flower (3): Shore**

**A/N: well that's it for this chapter the next one I'll try to introduce all the others. I'll also try to have a short lemon or lime somewhere in there.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: okay so the next chapter is here and I'll try to right this one quickly.**

Naruko and Naigisa hugged for a few more seconds until they broke apart. Then Ai spoke.

"I just realized logically speaking since you have four kids with two different partners that would technically make you a slut mother." Then Ai was knelt down then clutching her head in pain because Naruko bonked her on the head after those words left her mouth.

"Don't call your mother a slut." Naruko said.

"Ai." Konan said worrying over her.

"So Konan where are the others?" Konan thought about it a moment while rubbing Ai's back.

"Well Samui and her twins Raku(1) and Kohana(2) are probably at the park, Sasame and Suki(3) are at the hot springs for the day and Karura is with Gaara talking with Shina(4) around here somewhere."

"Right here actually." They turn around to see Gaara and Shina. Shina had hair the same color as Temari. But had it going to her shoulders like her mother did she looked twelve too. She also had little a-cup breasts. She was wearing pants that ended at the ankle and a t shirt.

"Hey Gaara where's Karura."

"she's resting."

"who's this?" Shina said looking over Naruko. 'wow she's really hot I wonder what she's like in bed?'

"This is Naruko, your mother." Konan said. Shina stopped staring at her and held her head down with a blush.

'Suki's right I do act like a slut." She thought.

"H-hello" Shina said timidly.

'What's wrong with her? we were just talking a minute ago of who she had a crush on all up beat as usual and now she's all shy.' Gaara looked to Ai. 'Could it be she likes Ai? They aren't related at all true but still.'

Naruko ran up and hugged her. "don't be shy I'm sorry I wasn't there."

"It's okay mom." She said blushing as he mother breasts pushed against her.

Naruko detached from her and kissed her forehead. Then Naigisa walked up to her. "told you."

"yeah I know you were right." Shina said.

"you knows what that means."

"yes, yes." Naigisa smiled.

"you two get to wear the same maid outfit as me around the house and whenever you go somewhere in public that isn't ninja related for a month!" Naigisa said.

"I know! Don't remind me it's going to be so embarrassing!" Naigisa stared at her with surprise.

"what do you mean? Everyone will think you two are super cute like this!" Shina looked down.

"That's what I mean! I don't want to look cute I want to look hot! How can people see me as attractive if I'm wearing something that covers up so much skin!" Shina said but regretted it when she remembered both her sister and her mother where in the room.

"Hot hmm?" Gaara said.

"So does that mean out in public you would normally wear something much more revealing?" Naruko said.

"of course she would!" Naigisa Answered for her. "she wears skirts that cut half way up the thigh all the time! And fishnet shirts so everyone can see her chest! She has gotten a lot of looks from guys. I wish mom allowed me to dress like that!"

Naruko gave Shina Haku's "look" even she knew when something was too revealing. "Shina we are going through your dresser and closet tonight understand?" she even had Haku's sweet voice right and it sent a chill up her spine.

"okay." She said back to being shy.

"Mommy?" Two voices said together and there at the doorway was Samui with her daughters. Naruko's face lit up with happiness again as the two thirteen year olds were turned back into children as they ran over and hugged her.

"Mommy, mommy your home!" one of the blonds said, it was Kohana she had whisker marks on her cheeks but short blond hair like her mother and the color like her sister was in between their parent's blond.

"I missed you! I'm so glad you're here now!" Raku said sporting the same whisker marks and hair color except her hair was in pigtails like Naruko. When the twins finally detached they had big smiles on their faces.

**An hour later**

Naruko had greeted everyone else in the house and now was lying on Haku's lap.

"Naruko it's good to have you back." she said. Haku had a much more feminine figure she had gotten more curves and she even grew to a small c-cup.

"Its good to be back Haku-Chan." She said with her eyes closed enjoying the warmth of Haku's lap.

"I'm Naruko when I first heard from Karura about it I also wanted to try it." Haku said shyly.

"What the Futanari jutsu and having kids?" Naruko asked not opening her eyes even.

"What! No! I'm not ready for that yet!" She was blushing bright red at the thought of bearing Naruko's children. "What I meant was the Jutsu you used during that."

"hmm? Karura's Breast milk wasn't a Jutsu It happened because she never breast feed Gaara. Since Mai sped through it I have some too you want a taste?" Haku blushed even brighter red.

"No! That's not what I mean!"

"Then what do you mean?"

"The Jutsu that brought back Karura." Haku brushed Naruko's hair. "I wondering if it can bring back my mother too?" Naruko opened her eyes and looks up at her.

"Are you sure you want me to do it? I will but are you ready?"

"Yes I'm ready. Just please bring her back to me." Haku gave her a sad puppy eyes look.

"alright." Naruko reluctantly got off her. she went through the hand signs and like before there were a flash of light and a pile of bones. Haku fell on her knees and started to cry. Then in a poof of smoke by the bones was A beautiful young woman clearly in her early twenties

She had long black hair with a strand of hair going down to her nose and dark brown eyes and large c-cup breasts.

Haku's eyes watered and she rushed over and hugged her mother. "mom, mom your back, your alive!" She had a shocked look on her face and she saw Haku and she started to tear up as well.

"Haku! My little Haku, your okay and older, I thought you were killed." She hugged her daughter back.

"Mom I love you! I'll explain later my friend Naruko there brought you here!" Haku's mother turned and smiled.

"Hello there I'm Kukiko Haku's mother." She said.

'Well that's off when I did this with Karura we had to have sex right away.' Naruko thought.

"Hello I'm Naruko it's- mmf" Kukiko was now kissing her.

'and there it is.' She reached down under Naruko's skirt. 'this was a bad day not to wear panties.' She thrusted two fingers in her. Haku pulled Kukiko away from Naruko.

"mom what are you- mff" now Kukiko was kissing Haku she sank into it for not having the love of her mother in a long time she welcomed the affection even though it was passionate.

Naruko snuck up to Kukiko and thrusted her tongue in her, she yelped in surprise but did nothing to stop Naruko eating her out. Naruko broke for air, "You taste so good Kukiko just like Haku." she said seductively.

Naruko took out a sealing scroll she had on her and took out a double ended dildo. She went to her hands and knees with her ass facing Kukiko's she inserted it in to herself then clenching it with her muscles she slipped it into Kukiko slit.

"Kukiko-san move your butt back and forth with me while you pleasure Haku." she nodded and they started to slap their asses against each other while Haku already out of her kimono was being eaten out by her mother.

Everyone was close it just took a few more good pushes and licks and they all orgasmed. Naruko slipped the dildo out of them. They panted heavily for a few moments.

"Wow Kukiko that was good I needed that." Naruko said.

"mmhmm" she said in response to out of it to fully grasp what just happened. But instead of trying to find out she looked at Haku and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Mom?" they all were surprised when they heard someone say. Naruko looks up and sees a girl with blue hair in an outfit like Konan's when she was younger she also had gray eyes like Konan. Naruko also noticed the girl was covered in a layer of sweat and had ninja tool pouch on her hip.

But despite all that was ignored because of two things. One Naruko was still really horny and two she could see up her skirt and saw that she had no panties and was hairless there as well as wet.

She ran over by Naruko and knelt down. "Mom did you just?" she was pulled down by Naruko into a heated kiss. She moaned into it as Naruko explored her mouth with her tongue. Once she realized what was going on instead of push her off she tried to battle for dominance.

Kohana you see, had run into a guy she had a crush on when she was going home and he was shirtless which lead to some dirty thoughts and her current arousal. When Naruko started to kiss her and slipped her tongue in it gave her pleasure and relief so she dug into it.

Naruko cupped her breasts she was b-cup which had lately become Naruko's preference. 'she almost as big as I am.' She detached her lips from her having winning the lead and took off Kohana's shirt. She smiled no bra either.

She started to suckle at her breasts. She also made a hand sign and did the Futanari jutsu she brought Kohana on to her lap still sucking and nibbling on her breasts and then slipped her dick in her ass.

It slid in easily despite its size which confused Naruko but she set it aside and was content with her bouncing on her own lap. Then her own breasts were grabbed behind her.

"Well look at what I caught my Naruko and Kohana-Chan doing." Naruko looked behind her to see Konan and she had her own Futanari jutsu active. She lifted Naruko up and slipped her cock in.

Now Kohana was bouncing on Naruko's lap who in turn was bouncing on Konan's. Kohana was the first to cum being new to pleasure. Then Naruko Came in her ass and in turn Konan in her pussy.

Naruko got off her weakly new to having been fucking and fucked at the same time. Kohana was in between them panting.

Konan lifted her onto her hands and knees. "We aren't done yet my flower. Why don't you go and suck on Naruko-Chan's cock." She started to suck on Naruko while Konan lined up to her slit. She teased it a bit and first the put it in she quickly enveloped her full eight inches there wasn't even a barrier but she did cringe in pain but Konan didn't know why.

She started to slowly fuck her flower being gentle. She moaned and cringed in pain every once in a while which still confused her but they were outweighed by gasps of pleasure. Then Naruko came down her throat all of it going down smoothly and Konan Came out of her entrance and cummed on her back as she herself had another orgasm.

For some reason when they did this Kohana had a small coughing fit and her body shivered when Konan came on her. The five of them got dressed quickly Kukiko still mostly out of it.

Naruko turned and asked Kohana something. "so my our little flower why were you so wet before we, you know."

"Well I saw the boy I liked when I was coming from shirtless and one thing lead to another." She said with a blush.

Konan found something off with her excuse. She had told her who her crush was believe it or not it was Sasuke and he was out of the village with team seven on a mission right now. She wasn't lying to her or at least she believed what she said was true.

"Kohana, do you mind if I do a Jutsu on you quick?" She shook her head.

Konan went through some hand signs and tapped her forehead. Konan then had a shocked look on her face as Kohana collapsed on to her knees with silent tears flowing down her face.

"what's wrong?" Naruko asks. Konan taps her forehead and she receives the memory. She had been raped by two ninja and they had then replaced her memory it also explained her lack of underwear as the two had token them.

"the tattoos they had that's the ANBU interrogation division that Anko heads."

"Anko!" Konan called and she ran out. She tapped her forehead and Anko got a really pissed look.

"those two are Taishi and Dai to scum bags who transferred from the torture division." Anko spat with disgust.

Naigisa then came out and saw Kohana crying and rushed to her side and hugged her, comforting her.

Anko looked through the memory to see if they missed anything else they had called Demon spawn, Kyubi's bitch and a number of other things while they had raped her. the only thing she found that was strange was that that wasn't her first time.

Anko then went through some hand signs and preformed a slightly different jutsu than Konan had. The difference was she was looking for certain things and she found them other replaced memories and the ones that had been replaced were all other times those two, other ninja or even civilians had raped and abused her all calling her the child of a demon or something similar and must pay.

That was the flaw with the Hokage's law he had Naruko protected always but her children weren't and Kohana was the only one of them that knew what her mother looked like and had openly said that Naruko was her mother.

Anko tapped both Naruko and Konan transmitting the new information to them. They were both now even more enraged.

It didn't take long for the others to hear of this, and of all of the others Karura, Samui, Kaida, Sasame and Ayame were as inraged as Konan and Naruko. Angered that it could have been their child! As well as they all cared deeply for Kohana as well as the other children for their connection with Naruko.

They wanted the heads of everyone who did that. They went to the Hokage right away.

Ai was the first there pissed and was showing it and when she was showing she was really, really pissed.

"ah Ai what can I do for you today?" the third asked not looking up from his paperwork.

"you can give me these people's heads!" she snapped and slammed down a pile of composite sketches of everyone who raped Kohana.

"you are clearly upset but whatever happened between you and them isn't worth killing all of them." He said looking through the papers there were a good number of them.

"They raped my sister, Kohana!"she screamed at him.

Realization came to him he had heard some of the ninja and villagers talking about the "demon child" and getting back at her he thought they were talking about Naruko and since she was on a training trip thought nothing of it.

Then all the others burst in the room. All demanding them; the third had finished counting the people in the stack, thirty; thirty had raped her.

As much as he wanted to kill them all for such a thing he couldn't without evidence the council wouldn't allow him to kill and imprison that many. "I much as I want to without evid-" he was cut off by hearing someone screaming and struggling everyone parted and there was Kaien dragging someone by the neck kicking and screaming.

He threw him onto the Hokage's desk. And drew his sword and put it against his neck.

"no listen you little piece of shit scumbag give me a reason not to remove your head and tells what we want to know!" His face matched the one on top of the stack one of the ANBU interrogators.

"I didn't do anything I swear!" he said. Kaien sighed.

"Wrong answer" he lifted him up and knocked into the wall still holding his neck the wall had cracks all around it from where he was in it stuck. "No tell me all you know!"

"I don't know anything I didn't do anything wrong!" Kaien shook his head and let go of his neck he is still being held by the wall.

"bull shit! Your one of the ring leaders to this!" he took his sword and stabbed him where there was no vitals but was still incredible painful. He removed his sword. "I could do this all day Taishi!"

"Listen to me I swear on my grave I wasn't involved!" Kaien grabbed him by the neck and ripped out of the wall.

"Wastes of life like you don't get graves! We need to hurry this up." He took him to the window and kicked the wall out there. He held him over the drop. "quite a long way down but not long enough for a quick death. I'd say most of your bones end up in some organ in your chest you're a torturer how long does it take someone to bleed out from internal puncture wounds and while slowly losing blood."

Fear was plastered on Taishi's face. "Wait, wait, wait, I'll tell you just don't drop me!"

"gee I don't know If I quite believe you."

"It was Dai! All Dai's Idea Ask him he knows more than me!"

"That seems like something anyone would say to stop death and by the way-" There was an explosion sounded in the distance. "I don't think Dai Will be talking anymore."

"We got everyone who hated the kyubi most together and we planned what days to do it and who took which days! We even made sure there was a ninja that could perform the memory replacing Jutsu in each group!" He broke.

"Good that wasn't so hard." He tossed Taishi into a wall and drew a kunai.

"Wait your not gonna kill me! I told you what I know! Just don't!" he drew it back and threw it. It landed right between his legs. He fainted.

"Hmm give him credit he lasted longer than Dai did." He walked back into the hallway and they heard something breaking. When he walked back in he was dragging a unconscious  
>Dai. He tossed him next to Taishi. "Make sure you get Ibiki on them to get anything I missed." Kaien then walked out of the room.<p>

Anko broke the silence. "wow hot." Everyone stares at her. "what Ain't my fault strength turns me on."

**(1): Pleasure (2): Little Flower (3): Beloved (4): Virtue Good**

**A/N: wow that was a long chapter! I just realized that I have too Kohana's in this story but whatever I might change Samui's daughter to Konan though having her named after her. so next chapter Naruko meets Her other daughter she had with Ayame, Suki and Kimi also I will have the Yuigito lemon.**


End file.
